A Taste of Vengeance
by ColREHogan
Summary: Wo Fat teams up with an ex-Nazi in an international conspiracy. Crossover of Hawaii Five-O, Hogan's Heroes and The Man from UNCLE.
1. A Taste of Vengeance Part 1

_Author's Note:  Others own the characters from Hawaii Five-O, Hogan's Heroes and The Man from U.N.C.L.E.  I wrote this story for fun and no copyright infringement is intended.  All other characters are my creations.  Please do not use them without my permission._

A Taste of Vengeance – Part 1

By Diane Maher

            Wo Fat arrived in West Berlin, West Germany on a plane from Australia.  He is a heavy set Chinese man in his early thirties, bald, medium height with a thin mustache.  He was here to meet with a man who was willing to pay him a large sum of money for completing a certain task.  In China, his superiors paid him, but it was nothing compared to what he could make if he went freelance.  However, he didn't let anyone know this because the wealth of resources he had in China just couldn't be ignored.  Therefore, he made up a pretense of completing another mission to go to Australia.  What his superiors didn't know was that this mission had already been completed, but he never filed an official report.  If there were questions, he would be able to say that the object of this particular mission had fled to West Berlin.

            The weather this particular day in February 1955 was crisp as it was in the middle of winter here in Germany.  The snow fell and Wo Fat pulled down the brim of his hat and continued towards his destination.  As he arrived at the building in West Berlin where he was to meet his potential employer, he noticed several persons following him.  What their purpose was, he didn't know or care as he pushed the button for apartment number 16.

            "Who is it?" a disembodied voice asked from the speaker.

            "Wo Fat," replied Wo Fat.

            A moment later, Wo Fat heard an annoying series of buzzes come from the speaker.  The door was unlocked and he entered the building.  He walked down the hall to the lift, which he was to take to the fourth floor.  He saw the interior of the building had just recently been remodeled.  The walls were painted white and in some places, there was construction where the plaster was being replaced.  When Wo Fat pressed the call button for the lift, he saw it was an older, prewar style lift.  When the car finally arrived, he opened the gate and then the doors of the lift.  After entering, he closed both behind him.  There was a lever, which he moved to the number four on the dial, and the lift slowly began moving upward.

            Wo Fat left the lift on the fourth floor and strode down the hallway to apartment sixteen.  When he knocked on the door, it opened and he was met at the door by a tall, lean, muscular, blond haired man dressed all in black.  The man escorted him into the office beyond where the man Wo Fat was to meet sat looking out a window.

            "Please sit down, Wo Fat," the man began as he turned away from the window to face his visitor.  "During my time here in West Berlin as an agent for the East German KGB, I have heard that you have a good reputation for completing your tasks.  My name is Rudolf Freiberger."

            Wo Fat noticed that Freiberger was in his mid-sixties, with gray hair and hard, steel-gray eyes.  He sat in the chair opposite the German.  "Thank you," replied Wo Fat in a courteous tone.

            "I have a task for you.  One that will give me great satisfaction when it is completed," Freiberger began.

            "What is it?" inquired Wo Fat.

            Freiberger folded his hands in front of him on the desk and said in a deadly calm tone, "I need two people framed for murder such that they cannot escape punishment.  Can you do it? You will be well paid for your efforts."

            Wo Fat considered briefly before answering, "Yes, I can.  However, I will need to hire help to do so.  The cost of that help will be included in my price.  Can you give me any information regarding these people?"

            "Yes," Freiberger replied and placed a dossier in front of Wo Fat.  "This information was obtained by one of my agents currently working in the records department of MI-6.  It also includes several photos of the people.  I am most interested in seeing the woman utterly destroyed."

            Wo Fat picked up the folder, opened it, scanned it, took one photo of each person and put it back on the table.  He commented, "Interesting, they are both MI-6 agents?"

            "Yes.  Will this pose a problem?" inquired Freiberger.

            "No.  In fact, it may make it easier to get at them," Wo Fat said as he put the pictures in his pocket and stood to leave.

            "One more thing, I want to be kept informed of your progress on this project.  If these people leave England for any reason, I want to know of their destination," said Freiberger.

            "I'll inform you of my price at a later date," Wo Fat said.  With a slight incline of his head, he then turned and left the apartment.

            Freiberger had many contacts in the intelligence community and Wo Fat had come highly recommended to him.  He considered what he knew about his target's current whereabouts.  Karla Hoffman had been a member of MI-6 since shortly after her arrival in England in February 1943.  Also, he found that she married an American Air Force officer, one Brigadier General Robert Hogan in January 1946.  There were pictures of him in the file also.  Perhaps they have children.  If I can find out, I may be able to harm her myself, Freiberger thought as he opened the folder once more.  He had only given the Chinese man photos to identify his targets, nothing more.

            At first, he had found it hard to believe an ex-SS officer marrying an American Air Force officer.  Then he pulled out the photos he had taken outside the prison where his wife and brother had been executed in 1947.  Sure enough, he had a picture of the woman he had known as Karla Hoffman with this man and his arm was draped over her shoulders.  She was a disgrace to the uniform back in 1943, Freiberger thought.

            According to his information, her husband was also among the agents who had been present at his wife's arrest.  How convenient! It will save me the trouble of exposing our American operation just to get additional information regarding him.  His last attempt to kill her in 1950 had failed despite the fact that he had kidnapped her husband and used him as bait.  He would have to be even subtler now.  _*Karla, I'll have my revenge upon you and your filthy American husband!* Freiberger thought venomously and slammed his fist on his desk._

*           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Wo Fat began recruiting the men he needed for the job.  Several days later, his operatives in London began their observation of the two people in question.  They were taking a trip to Hawaii for a family vacation.  He followed them to the island of Kauai, Hawaii and informed Freiberger of their trip.  Wo Fat knew that the best way to frame a person for murder was to put them at the scene of the crime.  _*What better way to do this than by having their fingerprints on the murder weapon itself?* Wo Fat thought._

            As Wo Fat considered this, he pulled a little black book from his inner jacket pocket, placed it on the table in front of him and made a phone call.

            "Hello?" the man at the other end of the phone answered.

            "I would like to discuss a job I need done with you in person," Wo Fat began.  "Please come to my place in thirty minutes."

            "Okay," the man replied.  They hung up.

            Thirty minutes later, there was a knock on the front door of Wo Fat's home.  His henchman answered it and saw a young Chinese man, in his late twenties, dressed in black pants and a red aloha shirt standing there.

            "Come in," the henchman said.  The man entered and followed him to the living room where Wo Fat sat in a plush chair.

            "Well, what's the job you want me to do?" the young Chinese man questioned.

            Wo Fat replied, "I need weapons stolen from two people."

            "Oh?" the man reacted.  "For my price, isn't that a little steep, even for you, Wo Fat?"

            "No.  Not in this case," Wo Fat replied.  He sat there unaffected by this young man's reaction.

            "What's the big deal about these people?" the man asked.

            Wo Fat frowned and replied, "It is not important for you to know that."  He paused before continuing, "Before I tell you more, you will agree to do the job."

            The man considered it briefly.  He shrugged and replied, "What the hell? I'll get paid for it."  He paused as though having a second thought and continued, "All right, I'll do it."

            Wo Fat pulled out the two pictures he had of these people, along with his notes of their trip to Hawaii thus far.  The man examined the pictures.  "You must not, I repeat must NOT get your fingerprints on these weapons or smudge theirs," Wo Fat said in his demanding tone.  "It is essential.  Is that clearly understood?"

            "Yeah, yeah, I hear ya," the man replied offhandedly.

            Wo Fat scowled.  "The penalty for messing up this job will be the loss of your life.  Is that clearly understood?!" he said angrily as he leaned across the table and glared at the man.  Wo Fat didn't like having to rely on anyone other than himself, but he wasn't skilled in the arts of physical stealth.  Mental stealth was another matter.

            "Yes, Wo Fat, I understand," the man replied, fear in his eyes, "It will be done as you ask."

            "Good," Wo Fat relaxed just a bit.  "I will call you and inform you when they are out of their cottage," he said as he wrote the address on a piece of paper and handed it to the man.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *

            The next day, Robert and Karla Hogan decided to take a tour of the island with their children.  It was the second to last day of their vacation.  As they arrived at the area where the tour was to begin, Wo Fat called his man to inform him to begin the search, "They will be gone for several hours on this tour.  Remember what I said."

            "Yes.  I'll bring the items to you immediately," the young man replied.

            "Very good," Wo Fat said to conclude the call.  After this, he observed the family board the tour bus, and then returned to his home.  "So far, everything is going according to my plan."

            The man entered the cottage belonging to the Hogan family.  He wore surgical gloves and was careful not to disturb very much in his search.  By the time he entered the second bedroom, he hadn't found the weapons yet.  He noticed a small urn in the corner on a shelf about five feet off the floor.  He went over and carefully removed it from the shelf.  As he removed it, several postcards and a pen fell to the floor.  He would worry about those in a minute.

            This urn is heavy for being a decoration! he thought as he brought it down to look in it.  When he looked, he found one of the objects of his search.  A gun was hidden in the urn.  He walked to the bed and carefully turned the urn upside down so the weapon would slide out.  He had brought a pen and several plastic bags to place the weapons in.

            The weapon was soon in a plastic bag; he marked the bag containing this weapon as being from the urn with the pen and continued his search for the second weapon.  He carefully checked a bag containing a small cosmetics kit.  The second gun was hidden in the very bottom of the bag.  This weapon was carefully removed by sliding the pen into the gun's barrel and lifting it from the cosmetics bag.  It was placed in a second plastic bag and marked as being from the cosmetics bag.  His mission was complete, he placed both weapons in a paper bag and left to return to Wo Fat's home.

            Upon arriving there a half-hour later, the man rang the doorbell.  The henchman opened the door, the man followed him inside and handed Wo Fat the paper bag containing the two weapons.

            Wo Fat carefully pulled out the plastic bags, being extra careful not to touch the weapons themselves, but noticed the labels on the bags.  "I see you labeled where you found them.  Very good, we know which one belongs to the man and the woman."

            "How do we know which one is the man's or the woman's?" the henchman asked.

            "A man doesn't keep anything in a cosmetics bag."  Then to the man, Wo Fat said, "Your payment is on the table.  Take it and leave."

            The youth took the bag containing his payment and hurriedly left.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *

            On their return from the tour later that day, the Hogan's discovered that someone had been in the cottage while they were away.  Karla Hogan was medium height, slim with shoulder length blonde hair now streaked with gray and striking blue-gray eyes.  Robert Hogan was tall with an athletic body, his hair was about half gray and brown, intelligent eyes.  Both were fifty and were dressed in shorts and aloha shirts; in this place, that wasn't odd at all.

            Karla noticed the postcards and the pen on the floor in their bedroom.  "I know I left these behind this urn," she commented as she squatted down and slowly picked them up.

            "What?" Hogan asked.

            "These postcards; I put them behind this urn so they wouldn't blow in the breeze coming in through this window."

            Hogan walked over to the urn, pulled it down from the shelf and looked inside.  "Uh oh, my gun was in here and now it's gone."

            Karla went to her cosmetics bag.  When she checked the bottom of it, she found her own weapon was also missing.  She looked at Hogan with fear in her eyes and said, "Uh oh is right.  Mine's gone too.  Now what do we do?"

            Hogan replied, "I guess we'll have to call the police and report them as stolen."

            Karla shook her head and said, "That's not good.  You know headquarters frowns on that sort of thing."

            Hogan shrugged and said, "Yes, I know.  However, we're on vacation, so there's no excuse for us not to report it.  Don't touch anything else in here.  Go in the next room and call the police."

            Nodding, Karla said, "You're right."  She left to call them.

            Soon, the police arrived.  The men who came brought a kit to dust for fingerprints and pen and paper to write down the pertinent information for their investigation.  As they finished dusting for fingerprints, including taking the Hogans' prints to compare to those they found at the scene, they asked them whether anything else was missing.

            "We haven't checked as we didn't want to add any more fingerprints than we already did,' Hogan replied.  "However, we would like to.  Do you need to return to the station immediately? This shouldn't take long."

            "No, we'll wait," the sergeant replied.

            Hogan and Karla searched their room, then their kids' rooms to see whether anything else was gone.  Nothing else was missing.  It was embarrassing for them to admit that their weapons had been stolen, but they did, as it was the right thing to do.  However, they didn't say they were agents.

            "How long will you be in Hawaii?" the sergeant asked as he finished making notes on his pad.

            "We're leaving to return to England tomorrow morning," Hogan replied.  "If you have any more questions, you have our address and phone number, but keep in mind the time difference if you call."

            "We will.  We'll inform you if we find the weapons.  If not, then you won't hear from us," the sergeant said.

            "Thanks," Hogan said calmly as the officers left.

            The family went to a nearby restaurant for dinner before returning to start packing their belongings.  They had an early flight the next morning to Honolulu before their flight to San Francisco, then New York, and finally, London.  Tomorrow, they had a long day of travel ahead of them.  Upon their return to London late the next evening, they informed their boss of the stolen weapons as they weren't lost during the course of a mission.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Meanwhile, Wo Fat had been recalled to Peking.  His superiors informed him they were displeased with his recent work.  Before leaving for Peking, Wo Fat called and informed Freiberger of the situation.

            "Hmmm, that could be a problem.  However, I have no doubts that you will complete this task that you have started," Freiberger commented.

            Wo Fat frowned at the other end of the line.  He replied curtly, "When I begin something, I finish it.  I will contact you again when I can leave China."

            "At that time, you will inform me of your price," Freiberger said.

            Wo Fat replied, "Of course, Herr Freiberger."  Hanging up, Wo Fat finished packing to return to China.  He wasn't someone who left a job half done.  In this case, however, he had no choice but to leave with his superiors in Peking on his back.

            When Rudolf Freiberger hung up, he wasn't happy; he muttered, "I'll have to wait a while longer for my revenge.  However, revenge is a dish best served cold."

*           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Several years later, in 1959, Wo Fat was able to find out about a meeting of Western intelligence leaders that was to take place in Honolulu.  He had only recently been allowed to leave China again and went to a second meeting with Freiberger in West Berlin.

            Freiberger began, "I have been waiting to meet with you again, Wo Fat.  I know you have been on various assignments in China for the last few years, but now, you are free to complete this assignment."

            "Yes.  My price for the successful completion of this assignment is fifty thousand US dollars," Wo Fat replied.

            "What's your plan?" Freiberger asked.

            Wo Fat briefly outlined his plan.  "Your men have completed the tasks you assigned to them.  Only one man is left on the target list and the incriminating evidence is to be left at the scene of the crime this time.  Phase two of the plan will be completed as soon as the leaders of the Western intelligence services meet in Honolulu in a couple of weeks," Wo Fat replied calmly.

            Freiberger nodded in satisfaction.  "Good.  And the dagger whose picture I sent to you?"

            "I allowed my man to study it carefully.  He'll find it.  Here's the picture," Wo Fat replied, and then handed the picture back to Freiberger.

            "Good," Freiberger said.  "Keep me informed."

            After Wo Fat left the meeting with Freiberger, he made arrangements for one of his country's American agents to go there and he briefed the agent on what he was to do with the items he would receive.

            The previous day, Wo Fat had ordered another of his henchmen, a man of Chinese descent, to observe the Hogan residence in the town of Enfield, just north of London, England.  He had been shown a picture of a specific item, which he was to steal from their residence at the earliest opportunity.

            It was a dagger about thirteen and a half inches in length, including its blade and handle.  The handle was wooden, but stained black.  There was a small button embedded in the wood at the top of the handle, which read 'SS'.  It was an SS dagger, which had a phrase engraved on the blade which read, 'Meine Ehre Heißt Treue' [German: my honor is loyalty].

*           *           *           *           *           *           *

            This opportunity occurred a week before the meeting in Honolulu.  While the Hogan family was out of the house, the Chinese man made his move.  He was able to enter the house fairly easily by merely using a glasscutter to cut a hole large enough to fit his arm through the first floor window.  It took only a moment to unlock the window, pull out his arm, open the window and climb through it.

            Once inside, he searched for the dagger.  It took him half an hour to find a locked room in the basement.  He used a crowbar to pry open the door to the room.  Inside the room, he found a case containing many swords and daggers.  Looking at the various items, he soon found the dagger.  He used the glasscutter to cut a hole in the case and then put on a pair of gloves prior to removing the dagger from the case.  He had been ordered to not get his fingerprints on any portion of the dagger.  Anywhere else in the house, he didn't care, just not on the dagger.

            Suddenly, he heard the sound of a motor as a car pulled into the driveway.  Quickly, he pulled the dagger from the case, slid it into a black velvet bag, and then ran up the stairs to a place just around the corner from the back door.  He heard the sound of keys rattling in the door's lock.  He didn't want to use violence, but would in order to complete his mission, as failure meant certain death.

            When the door opened, five people passed by where he stood.  The fifth was a young girl, whom he stepped behind, wrapped his arm around her small shoulders and under her chin, then, put his gun to her head just as the lights were turned on in the room.  She let out a small, stifled scream.

            The others turned around.  The sight that greeted Hogan and Karla was one that neither of them expected.  An oriental man had a gun to their daughter's head.  He slowly backed towards the still open door in hopes of quickly escaping.

            "Who are you?" Hogan asked, just barely able to keep his fury under control.

            The man said nothing.

            Hogan continued, "Let the girl go."  Karla noticed the slightest evidence of a plea in Hogan's voice and prayed the other man didn't notice it or else the situation could worsen.

            The man shook his head negatively.  Her daughter struggled and the man pressed the gun to her face.  The girl saw it and her eyes widened in fear.  The man released her and ran.  Hogan saw this and was going to chase the man, but instead, tended to his daughter who had fainted and slumped to the floor.

            "Call the police!" Hogan said to his wife.

            Karla was on her way to the phone at that moment.

            "Robert, get some blankets and a pillow while I get your sister to the couch in the living room!" Hogan said urgently.  He carefully lifted his daughter and took her to the couch in the living room.

            "Will she be all right, dad?" His son asked, concerned over his sister's condition.

            "Yes, I think so.  She fainted," Hogan quietly replied.

            Karla came into the room and said, "The police are on their way."

            Their daughter seemed fragile as Hogan placed her head on the pillow, gently covered her with the blankets and brushed a lock of her long blonde hair back from her face.  Their youngest son Andreas looked up at his father's anxious expression before hugging him.  "She'll be okay, Andreas," Hogan said reassuringly to his youngest son.

            To Karla, Hogan said, "Good.  See whether anything was taken."

            Karla nodded and went upstairs to check the bedrooms.

            Shortly, the police arrived and Hogan explained what had happened.

            "Was anything taken?" the police sergeant asked.

            "I don't know.  My wife is checking upstairs now," Hogan replied.  "Well, is there anything missing?"

            "No, but I've yet to check downstairs," Karla replied as she came down from the upper floor.

            "Ma'am? I'll go first, in case there are others.  If there are, they would be cornered, as the steps are the only way out," the police sergeant said.  He went downstairs first.  A couple of minutes later, he called up to them, "Come on down, it's safe!"

            Hogan and Karla went down the steps and found the police sergeant in the room containing Karla's collection of knives, swords and daggers.  Her father had made knives and swords in Solingen, Germany before World War II.  As a child, she had always been fascinated by the blades and had started collecting them in her youth.  When the war broke out, she had put them in a safe deposit box in a Swiss bank.

            "He wanted something from here, the glass has been cut.  Do you have an inventory of the contents of this case?" asked the police sergeant.

            "Yes, I'll get it," Hogan said.

            Karla looked at the case while Hogan went to get the inventory and immediately saw something missing.  "One dagger is missing!" she exclaimed as Hogan and the sergeant were looking at the book and comparing it to what they saw in the case.

            "Which one is missing?" asked Hogan.

            "The SS dagger is gone," replied Karla.  Her best friend Andrea had given it to her as she had always hated knives.  Karla's SS dagger was still in the wall safe that was behind the picture in their room.  She saw it there when she checked.

            Hogan immediately turned to the page where that item was and let the sergeant see the picture of it in the light.

            "Is this the only thing missing?" the sergeant asked.

            "Yes," Karla replied as she sat in the chair next to the case.  "I wonder what he wanted with that dagger."

            "I don't know, but we'll continue our investigation," the sergeant replied.

            "Thank you," Hogan said as he put his arms around Karla's shoulders and felt her trembling slightly.  He knew that she had this collection, but it wasn't something that a lot of people knew about.  Even though the war had been over for almost fourteen years, there was still a lot of anti-German sentiment in England and the rest of the world.

            "Why would someone break into our home just for that one dagger?" asked Karla.  She was curious.  Hogan and Karla stood and went upstairs where the police were just finishing their investigation of the area.

            "If you like, we can post some men here tonight to watch the house," the sergeant offered.

            "Yes, we would appreciate that," Hogan replied.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *

            There was a top secret meeting of the heads of the major intelligence services of the Western world being held at a secret military base inside Diamond Head crater in Honolulu, Hawaii.  The UNCLE organization was also represented at the meeting.  Two UNCLE agents, Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin were at the base in case the THRUSH organization tried something.  Their boss Alexander Waverly, head of the U.N.C.L.E. New York office, was attending.  There had been some implications in some of the THRUSH communications recently intercepted by UNCLE that something might happen at this meeting.

            Later that evening, a bomb exploded, leaving one man dead and another seriously injured.  The injured man was Alastair Covington, the head of MI-6.  As a result, the head of the CIA, Jonathan Kaye, contacted MI-6 headquarters in London.

            The man who was second in command of MI-6 said to Kaye, "I'll be sending two agents to represent our organization at this meeting as it is an important meeting.  Their names are Robert and Karla Hogan."

            "When will they arrive?" Kaye questioned.

            "I'll contact you as soon as I have that information," the MI-6 man replied.  They hung up.

            Thirty minutes later, Kaye received a call from London.

            "They are leaving at noon London time today and should arrive at approximately eleven p.m., your time, on United, flight 2 from San Francisco," the MI-6 man said.

            "Thanks," replied Kaye.  They hung up.  He wrote the information on a piece of paper and then returned to the next room where Alexander Waverly was waiting for him.

            "Who are they sending?" asked Waverly.

            "Two of his agents, Robert and Karla Hogan, are to be leaving on the next flight out of London.  With several stops, they should be here late tonight," replied Kaye.

            "I'll send two of my agents, Illya Kuryakin and Napoleon Solo to the airport to meet them.  What airline are they arriving on?" asked Waverly.

            "They are to arrive on United, flight 2 from San Francisco."  As Kaye hands over the piece of paper, he continued, "Here are the details."

            "Napoleon and Illya both know these people," commented Waverly.

            "Good.  I've also met Hogan."  Kaye remembered their meeting.  "It was about nine years ago, so I'll probably recognize him too."

            They left the base to return to their hotels and get some sleep.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *


	2. A Taste of Vengeance Part 2

_Author's Note: The SD [Sicherheitsdienst] was a separate organization, yet still considered to be part of the SS [Schutzstaffel] as a whole.  Also, please note that travel times are based on current airplanes.  I don't know how long such a trip would actually have taken in 1959._

A Taste of Vengeance – Part 2

By Diane Maher

            A week after the theft of the dagger, when Karla and Hogan arrived at MI-6 headquarters for work on a rainy, February day, they were immediately called to the office of the man who was the second in command of MI-6.  They were admitted upon their arrival.

            "I just spoke with Jonathan Kaye of the CIA.  There has been an accident at this meeting of the heads of all the western world's intelligence services in Honolulu.  A bomb exploded and one man was killed and the boss was severely injured and is recovering from his injuries at a local hospital.  There is too much going on all over the world right now and I am sending the two of you there in my place as I need to coordinate the actions of our agents worldwide right now," the second in command of MI-6 said.

            He continued, "Here is a picture of Jonathan Kaye and a list of people who are attending this meeting.  Here are your plane tickets.  You'll be leaving on the noon flight to New York, and then you will have a connecting flight to San Francisco. From there, you'll go to Honolulu and arrive at approximately eleven p.m. local time.  I would suggest that you leave immediately and get packed for the trip."

            "Okay," Hogan replied after they looked at the list and the picture of the CIA man, who he recognized and then returned it to him.

            Karla called their friend James Roberts from her office before they left to return home.  He was a retired RAF officer.  He and his wife Susan had been friends of hers since she had arrived in London from Germany in 1943 and friends of Hogan's since before the war.  They had two children whose names were James and Sharon.  Each was a year younger than the first two Hogan children.

            "Robbie, do you mind if the children come and stay with you for a while? We're both being sent to a meeting in Hawaii and we're to leave at noon today," Karla asked.

            "No, I don't mind.  Susan is off visiting her sister in Scotland with our daughter Sharon and James and I would enjoy the company," Robbie replied.  He liked the Hogan children and his son always liked it when they were around.

            "Thanks.  I know it's awful short notice," Karla said with a grin.

            "You're welcome," Robbie replied, happy to have the kids again.  They hung up.

            Karla and Hogan left MI-6 headquarters and drove home where their children were just waking up for the day.

            "I thought you were at work?" their son Robert asked as they entered the house.

            "Yes, we were.  But your father and I have to go to Hawaii for a meeting," Karla replied.

            The young man's eyes lit up at the prospect of returning to Hawaii.  "It must be some meeting! Imagine going back to Hawaii!"

            "It's not a vacation this time," Hogan commented as he pulled their luggage out of the hall closet.

            "Take care of yourself and your siblings while you're at Uncle Robbie's house," Karla said as she took the empty luggage up to their room so they could pack.

            Shortly, young Karla and Andreas noticed that their parents were home and packing. "Where are you going?" her daughter asked with a yawn as they walked into their parents' room.  Andreas gave his mom a hug.

            "Hawaii," Hogan replied as he swept his daughter off her feet as though they were dancing.  She threw her arms around his neck and planted a big kiss on his cheek.

            Karla saw this, crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned against the door frame and remarked with a smile, "If you're trying to take him from me, you're out of luck; he already surrendered his heart to me a long time ago."  She said with pride, "Robert, I still can't believe we've been married for thirteen years."

            "Me either.  It feels like it was only yesterday," Hogan replied after putting down young Karla.  Both children started to help him pack by trying to fold clothes the way that they'd seen their mother fold them in the past.

            "You know, it does to me too," Karla replied with a mischievous grin.  She then walked over to him, slid her arms around his neck and kissed Hogan passionately.  He pulled her close and leaned into the kiss.

            "AHEM! There you two go again," Robert's sarcastic voice said from the door.

            Hogan and Karla separated.  "Son, when you get married, you'll understand a lot of things.  Including how good it feels to have your wife kiss you like that.  Until then…"  Hogan never got to finish his admonition to his eldest son as Karla interrupted by kissing him again.

            It was Friday morning and the children had the day off from school.  In their line of work, they found it easier to educate their children at private schools due to their crazy schedules and having to travel as much as they had over the years.  However, it was rare that both of them were called out of the country simultaneously.  Hogan slowly came down the steps about forty-five minutes later with their luggage.

            Karla was in the study, writing a note for their friend, James "Robbie" Roberts to pick up the children later today.  She also included some money to cover for any expenses they incurred during their absence.  Robbie and Susan had done this in the past for them and all the kids always enjoyed themselves.  Karla was amazed at how the time had flown by and that two of their children were almost teenagers.  They had seen to it that their children were raised to be self-sufficient.  Not that they didn't have fun, but it was unusual for children of their age.

            On the way to the airport a short while later, they stopped by Roberts' house and gave the envelope to his son, who answered the door.

            "Give this to your father, will you, James?" Karla asked as she handed the envelope to the young boy.

            "Yes, ma'am, I will," James replied.

            Karla turned and walked back to the car where Hogan was waiting.  She looked back and waved to the boy, who returned her wave, then closed the door.  She got back into the car and they headed for Heathrow Airport.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *

            About half a block behind them, Wo Fat's black car followed slowly.  He was contemplating recent events in Hawaii and these agents' sudden departure, when his car stopped.  As the Hogan car pulled away, his driver accelerated to follow.  Wo Fat made a note of the address where they stopped.  The couple made no further stops prior to arriving at Heathrow Airport.  These two agents were the ones most likely to be sent to the meeting according to his sources as they were two of the organization's most experienced agents.  Everything is proceeding according to my design, Wo Fat thought as a devious smile crossed his face.

            To the man in the front seat, Wo Fat said, "Find out where they are going."  To the man next to him, he said, "And you get on that plane and stay with them.  Call me when you arrive at their final destination."  Wo Fat handed the second man enough money to purchase tickets around the world if he had to and a phone number where he could be reached.  Due to the recent events he had so carefully arranged in Hawaii, he suspected that was their final destination.  After the two men left the car, Wo Fat said, "Welcome to my parlor, the spider said to the flies."  He would contact his man at the meeting and have him continue with his mission at tonight's meeting, which was to begin in approximately twelve hours.

            The two men entered the airport and followed the Hogans.  They found that the Hogans were on the noon flight to New York and the one man purchased a ticket for the flight.  Upon arriving in New York, he followed them to their next flight, San Francisco.  He purchased another ticket and followed them there.  Upon their arrival in San Francisco, he purchased a ticket to Honolulu.  He hoped this was their final destination.

            About eleven hours after they left London, the Hogans arrived at Honolulu International Airport.  As they left the plane and entered the terminal, two men walked up to them.  The Chinese man backed off as he saw they had obviously reached their final destination.  He would continue to observe the Hogans at a distance until he knew where they were staying.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "Well, well, well, if it isn't Robert and Karla Hogan," Napoleon commented as the two British agents came off the plane.  "They only told us that we were to meet two MI-6 agents."

            "Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin, what a welcoming party," Hogan replied with a smile as he shook hands with the two UNCLE agents.

            "We're here to take you to where the meeting is being held.  There are some people you need to meet beforehand.  We'll have just enough time to stop at your hotel, allow you to check in and drop off your luggage."

            "Thank you," said Hogan.

            A short while later, the couple retrieved their luggage and were on their way first to the Ilikai Hotel to check in and drop off their luggage.  Then, they went to the base where the meeting was being held.  On the way there, Illya spoke to Karla to get to know her better as he hadn't really had time to talk to her in England in 1955.

            "Are you married, Illya?" Karla asked, not remembering about the marriage restrictions of UNCLE.

            "No.  As field agents, we're not allowed to marry," replied Illya.

            "What a shame, I'll bet there's a lot of broken hearts out there," said Karla with a wink.

            Napoleon smiled as she said this and said, "He wouldn't notice if there were.  Mister Business-before pleasure here is a workaholic."

            Illya ignored his partner's chiding and asked, "Do you have any pictures of your children?"

            "Yes," Karla replied and pulled out a picture and a flashlight and showed it to him. "Our sons, Robert and Andreas will be thirteen and eight, respectively and our daughter, Karla will be eleven.  All of their birthdays are later this year."

            "They're nice-looking children," said Illya.

            Karla grinned.  "Thank you. We think so, too, but we're prejudiced."

            "You've every right to be," said Illya.

            When they arrived at the base, they saw several ambulances and police cars lit in the beams of the car's headlights.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Meanwhile, the Chinese man checked into the Ilikai, went to his room, pulled the piece of paper from his pocket and called Wo Fat.

            "Sir, their final destination was Honolulu, Hawaii.  They are staying at the Ilikai.  Shall I continue surveillance until you arrive?" the man asked.

            "Yes.  I will make arrangements to come as quickly as I can," Wo Fat replied, then hung up.

            He then called Freiberger to inform him of the latest movements of his targets.  "Guten Morgen, Herr Freiberger," Wo Fat began.

            "Wo Fat, I hope you have some news for me," Freiberger said.

            "Yes, I do.  The Hogans have arrived at their final destination, Honolulu and are staying at the Ilikai."

            "You will follow them, of course?" asked Freiberger.

            "Yes.  I will make the arrangements momentarily.  Before they left, they stopped at someone's house in London," Wo Fat said and gave him the address.

            "Good.  I have to deal with something before I join you in Hawaii," said Freiberger.  His agents had found that the Hogans did have children, although his people were still looking for current pictures of them.  He decided not to risk another break-in at the Hogan residence as that could raise the suspicions of the police.

            Wo Fat thought it was odd that the German was planning to go to Honolulu, but said nothing of it to him.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "I wonder what happened now," Napoleon commented as they pulled up to the base's entrance and he parked the car.

            "Good question," Hogan commented as they climbed out of the car and walked into the base.

            On their entrance to the base, they were met by Alexander Waverly who immediately escorted all of them to a room where the Hogans could rest briefly after their long journey.

            "Mr. Waverly, this is Robert and Karla Hogan of MI-6.  What is going on here?" Napoleon began.

            "We've had another murder here while you were gone.  This time, someone was stabbed using a rather unusual knife," Waverly responded and extended his hand in greeting.  "It's nice to see you again.  It's a shame it isn't under more pleasant circumstances.  This is Mr. Jonathan Kaye of the CIA," Waverly said as another man entered the room.

            "We've met.  Hello, Jonathan," Hogan began.  "This is my wife, Karla."

            "Hello, Robert," Kaye replied with a polite nod towards Karla.  "It's been a while."

            Karla recognized the CIA man from his photo.  Just then, another man walked into the room.  Kaye introduced Steve McGarrett, head of the special police unit known as Hawaii Five-O to the newcomers.  McGarrett is a tall man with a lean, athletic body, Karla observed.  He looked like he was about thirty-five, with short, dark hair and blue eyes and was dressed in a black suit and white shirt.

            "Jonathan, we're in the process of completing our investigation here.  We have the murder weapon and have pulled a set of fingerprints that we're having checked now," McGarrett said.

            Chin Ho Kelly entered the room and McGarrett introduced him to the newcomers.  Kelly, an Oriental, was stout and shorter than McGarrett, with short, dark hair, brown eyes, dressed in a tan suit and a white shirt.  "Steve, there's been another killing.  A man was just found shot in another part of the base.  The weapon was left next to him.  I caught Che Fong and the lab boys just as they were about to leave.  They're on their way to check out that area as well.  This time, it was the head of the FBI that bought it.  Che will check the gun for fingerprints and the slug from the body to determine whether it was the murder weapon."

            At this point, McGarrett sat in one of the chairs and asked, "Who wants to kill these intelligence leaders?"

            "Who knows? Maybe it's personal," Hogan commented as he sipped from a cup of fresh coffee, "but I doubt it.  Sounds like someone from a rival intelligence agency."

            "You don't sound like a Brit," McGarrett observed.

            Hogan chuckled and replied, "I'm from Connecticut originally.  I was stationed in London just before the war.  When the war ended, I decided to stay in England."

            McGarrett suspected that there was a lot more to this man than met the eye, but it wasn't important at the moment, so he didn't worry about it.

            Jonathan Kaye informed them that the meeting was canceled tonight and tomorrow night as a result of the two murders.  The UNCLE agents took them back to the Ilikai, where they could get some sleep after their long trip that day.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *

            When they returned to their suite, they unpacked their belongings and Hogan went to get some ice for the glasses.  Karla, meanwhile, called Roberts' home as it was almost 12 p.m. London time.

            In London, the phone rang at Robbie's house.  In her note, Karla had said that one of them would call upon their arrival at their hotel.

            "Hello?" Robbie answered the phone.

            "Hi Robbie, it's Karla," Karla said.

            "The two of you obviously made it there in one piece," Robbie commented sarcastically.

            Karla continued, "Yeah, I thought I'd call and give you the number of the embassy here in case of an emergency.  We left so quickly, that I didn't get a chance to look it up."

            Karla gave him the number of the British embassy in Honolulu, the information of what hotel and room they were in and before hanging up, said, "Please give a copy of this information to Robert, will you? Just in case something happens to you so he knows how to get in touch with us?"

            "Will do, anything else?" asked Robbie.

            "Tell the kids we said hello," replied Karla.

            Robbie asked, "Will you be calling again?"

            "We'll try.  I don't know how long this meeting is supposed to last," replied Karla.

            "Okay, just don't get too much sun while you're there.  Good-bye, Karla," Robbie said with a chuckle.

            Karla laughed at that comment.  "Bye, Robbie," she said and then hung up.

            Hogan had returned by then and handed her a glass of ice water and they relaxed for a few minutes before retiring for the night.

            "We'd better go to the hospital and see how the boss is doing," Hogan commented as he crawled between the sheets clad in his white cotton pajama pants.

            "Yes, we'll have plenty of time to visit him today," Karla commented as she sat on her side of the bed.  It had a dark blue blanket and white sheets on it.  Hogan turned off the light and slid his arm around her waist.  She had changed into a black satin negligee.

            Hogan asked, "Karla, will you give me a back rub? I could really use one."

            With a grin, Karla said, "Okay, you talked me into it.  Roll onto your stomach."  She turned around and found he already had.  She straddled him and began to knead and massage his shoulders and back.

            Hogan relaxed, and then exclaimed, "AAAAHHHH!!!!"

            Pausing, Karla asked, "Did I hurt you? Or is that just one of those really sore spots?"

            "No, it's just one of those really sore spots," replied Hogan.  When she finished a few minutes later, she lay next to him and he pulled her close and kissed her tenderly, then continued in a deep, sensual voice, "Thanks. I needed that."

            "Mmmm...hmmm...  You're welcome," Karla purred as he pulled her to him and rolled onto his back.  His arms were wrapped around her and he slid one hand up through her hair, gently pushed her head towards his and kissed her softly.  The other one drifted slowly down her back to rest on her butt.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *

            When they woke the next morning, as Hogan watched Karla dress, he thought, *_She's still in good shape after thirteen years and having three children.*_

            Karla looked over at him and smiled.  She put on a blue aloha dress.

            Hogan then crawled out of bed and put on some white shorts and a red aloha shirt.

            "Are you ready to go to the hospital?" asked Karla.

            "Yes," Hogan replied.

            They left for the hospital after consuming a light breakfast in the hotel restaurant.  As they drove to the hospital, they discussed what had happened and the possible reasons why.  On their arrival at the hospital, the Hogans were informed that no visitors would be allowed to see their boss, Alastair Covington for several days yet as he was still in critical condition, though he was stable.  The Hogans returned to the hotel and relaxed by lying out next to the pool for a while to get some sun.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Meanwhile, the night before, Chin Ho Kelly was with the investigating team on the other side of the base.  Che Fong had found a nice set of prints on this weapon as well.  The body was removed by the coroner and the forensics team left the scene with their evidence and Kelly's orders to find out who the fingerprints on each weapon belonged to.  *_Maybe they would luck out this time.  Yeah, right,* Chin thought as he went to find Steve.  It had been an unusually long night for the men of Five-O._

*           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Che Fong took the weapons to the lab and performed the usual battery of tests on them the next morning after taking samples of all the fingerprints present on the weapons.  Perhaps they had lucked out this time.  He was able to pull a complete set of four fingers and a thumb off of each weapon.  That's strange, he thought.  It was a million to one shot that that would happen, especially on two different weapons taken from two bodies in the same vicinity on the same day.

            Che Fong took the fingerprints and sent them to the police labs to see if they could find a match as well as sending a copy to the Feds in Washington.  He also sent a copy to the West German police since the knife had a German phrase engraved into the blade.  Along with a photo of the knife, he requested any information they could supply about it or the prints.  He asked for the information to be sent to Steve McGarrett's office and gave his office's address and telex number.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Steve McGarrett received a telex from West Berlin the next day.  He read the letter, but only glanced at the picture and didn't recognize the person in it.  At the time, they were busy investigating the people attending this meeting trying to determine whether there were any connections between them and the victims that would suggest a motive for their murders.  Upon arriving at his office the next morning, he found a package on his desk and began to open it.  Chin Ho Kelly arrived while he was opening the package.

            "What's that?" Kelly asked.

            "I don't know.  It's from West Berlin," McGarrett replied as he pulled the contents out of the package.  It contained a copy of a file.  "The telex, I received yesterday was a letter accompanied by this picture and name."  He handed it to Chin who read the letter, which was from the head of the West German police.  The knife they had in their possession was described in the letter, the picture was the person whose fingerprints matched those they had sent and the letter also informed them of the file they had sent.

            "Well?" inquired Chin.

            "It's a copy of an SS personnel file.  They sent it in regards to our request for fingerprint identification," Steve replied as he opened the file.

            The letter described the file as belonging to an SS officer.  The woman in the file's picture was nice looking, Steve noticed, but then read that she had been a colonel in the SD within the SS.  Her name was Karla Hoffman.  The letter didn't list any outstanding warrants for her arrest, he noted.

            "It looks like we've got ourselves an ex-SS officer to deal with, Chin.  The knife we found in the man the other day is an SS dagger," Steve said, then handed the folder to his colleague.

            Chin Ho looked at the file briefly then studied the picture. "Doesn't she look familiar?"

            Steve looked intently at Chin and said, "You know, I was just thinking that myself.  I can't say where just this instant, but I would swear that I've seen that face recently.  It says in the letter that she was supposed to have been killed by a landmine somewhere in the southern part of Germany in 1943."

            "Hmm....Strange, how this should happen now, with all these intelligence leaders here.  By the way, is that meeting still going on?" Chin asked.

            "Yes, from what Jonathan told me, it would be extended for several days due to the murders," Steve replied.  Suddenly, he realized where he had seen this woman.  "That's it!" he snapped his fingers.

            "What's it?" questioned Chin, mystified.

            "I know where I've seen her! We just met her the other day.  She's one of the MI-6 agents! Do you know where they are staying?" asked Steve.

            "No," Chin replied, "but I believe our friends at UNCLE would since they took them there the other night.  Will you call Napoleon at his hotel?"

            "Yes," Steve replied as he picked up the phone.

            Shortly, the two officers were on their way to the Ilikai.  Steve brought the file from West Berlin with him.  He wasn't looking forward to this, but it had to be done.  *_What if Hogan doesn't know about her past?* he thought grimly.  Soon, they arrived at the hotel and went to the desk in the lobby._

            "I'm Steve McGarrett of Hawaii Five-O," Steve began as he showed his badge to the man at the desk.  "What room is Robert Hogan in?"

            "He is in suite 1777," the man replied after he checked his records.

            Steve said, "Thank you.  Come on, Chin."

            McGarrett and Kelly went to the elevator, up to the seventeenth floor, then down the hall to their suite.  Steve knocked on the door.  He heard footsteps then Hogan opened the door.  He was surprised to see the two police officers standing there.

            "Gentlemen, please come in," Hogan said.  He was dressed in white shorts and a blue, short-sleeved aloha shirt.

            They entered and found Karla sitting on the couch in the living room listening to some music on the radio.  She was dressed in a blue aloha dress.  Hogan sat next to her and McGarrett and Kelly sat in the chairs on the opposite side of the coffee table.  Steve casually placed the folder on the table in front of Hogan and stated, "We have some new information about the murders yesterday.  This folder contains the identity of the person whose prints were found on both weapons used in those murders.  Please look at it, Mister Hogan."

            Slowly, Hogan picked up the folder, opened it, scanned it, closed it and asked, "What about it?"

            "We believe this person is in Hawaii now and attending this meeting.  This file came from West Berlin."  Hogan and Karla glanced at each other.  McGarrett saw this, but said nothing.  He then turned to Karla and said, "Please look at the contents of the folder."

            Hogan handed it to Karla; she hesitated for a moment.  She then slowly opened the folder and saw her picture there.

            "Is this you?" Steve asked.

            Karla couldn't deny the evidence of her SD personnel file in front of her.  "Yes, this is me," Karla admitted softly as she closed her eyes, then the folder and McGarrett took it back from her.  She put her face into her hands in shame of what she had once been.

            Hogan put his arm around Karla.  "She isn't wanted for anything, is she?" he asked as he held her.  She was trembling.  Between themselves, his sister, their friends the Roberts and the people at MI-6, she had reconciled her past.  However, to the rest of the world, the members of the SS as a whole were still considered to be evil monsters, not to be trusted for any reason.

            Steve thought by Karla's reaction that perhaps she had never gotten over what she had been all those years ago and pitied her.  *_What a terrible burden to carry with you the rest of your life,* he thought.  McGarrett looked at Hogan sympathetically.  "No, but like I said, her prints were found on the gun and the knife used in the two murders yesterday.  We can't allow you to leave the islands," Steve replied softly as he looked at Karla, who had now put her hands back into her lap and was looking at them._

            Steve couldn't condemn her, no matter what she had once been, the law didn't permit it.  She would be treated the same as any citizen while she was here in America.  Steve couldn't hide his facial expressions, which belied his emotions regarding what she once had been.  They had heard the horror stories about what the SS did in Europe during World War II.  Steve had served in the Navy's Pacific fleet during the war.  Chin Ho Kelly's face was little different.  He had helped out in Honolulu during the war as a civilian volunteer.  Karla briefly looked at Steve and Chin's faces before she turned back to Hogan.

            Hogan held his wife and the expression on her face told him that she feared for her life.  He could see she was terribly afraid of what they would do to her now that they knew about her past and saw the revulsion in the officers' eyes despite their attempts to hide their feelings.  Hogan was gently stroking her hair when he asked, "Is she under arrest?" He felt her body become tense in his arms when he asked that question and pulled her close to himself to try and reassure her that no matter what happened, he would be there for her.

            McGarrett considered his question carefully, "No, but I would like it if you both surrendered your weapons to me now."

            "Okay," Hogan replied as he surrendered his gun and indicated that she should do the same.  Karla slowly pulled hers from her purse.  He reasoned that it would be better if they complied with the officer's demands for the moment.

            McGarrett pulled out two plastic bags, labeled them with their names and used his pen to slide them into the bag. Watching him do this, Hogan realized_ that they were both under suspicion and now had the feeling that someone was trying to frame them like something hanging in the Louvre. __ *Whatever happened to a person being innocent until proven guilty?* Hogan thought angrily as he glared at McGarrett._

            "How much longer will this meeting you two are attending last?" McGarrett asked.

            "It has another three days to go, with everyone being interviewed for your investigation," Hogan replied.

            "Okay, we'll be in touch," Steve replied curtly as he and Chin stood, then left the suite, closing the door behind them.

            After they left, Karla put her head into Hogan's shoulder and cried.  "What do you suppose will happen? What will they do to me?" she asked between sobs.

            "Shhh...I don't know, my love," Hogan replied as he held her and gently rubbed her back.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *


	3. A Taste of Vengeance Part 3

A Taste of Vengeance – Part 3

By Diane Maher

            After leaving the Hogan's suite at the Ilikai, the two officers returned to their car.  As they drove back to the Five-O office, Steve said, "I want their phone tapped and I want someone to follow them if they leave that hotel and go anywhere."

            "Okay, Steve, I'll set it up."  Chin shook his head, "It's hard to believe that Karla was a member of the SS.  I always thought that they were all men, and nasty ones at that.  She seemed nice enough when we met the other night."

            "Yes, she did, but we can't be taken in by a pretty face on this one, Chin.  It's far too important to find out who is after these intelligence leaders," said Steve.

            "Yeah, I know.  Did you see that look Hogan gave you?" asked Chin.

            Steve nodded.  "I saw it.  If I was in his position and she was my wife, I suppose I would be angry as well."  He couldn't help thinking that the SS had been monsters who had been capable of every atrocity known to man during the war, but said nothing to Chin.  *_It didn't matter what the package looked like, Karla had been in the SS.*  Then, Steve suddenly realized how prejudiced his thoughts had become.  __*Since when is that enough to convict a person of murder?* His sense of justice was asking him._

            "You know, I suddenly feel like I'm not being objective," Steve commented as they waited for a red light.

            "What? It's not like you to make a comment like that, especially about yourself," Chin commented, surprised.

            "Yes, I know.  You know what else is bothering me?" asked Steve.

            "No," Chin replied.  "What do you think I am a mind-reader??"

            Steve chuckled.  "No.  It's just these two murders.  How convenient that the weapons left at the scene of each crime had a perfect set of fingerprints on them!"

            "Like someone wants us to investigate those prints, find the information that we did and jump to the conclusion that this woman is the killer just because her prints are on the weapons and that she is an ex-SS officer, right?"

            "Right," Chin agreed.  "Yeah, I can see where that would bug you, but what are we going to do about it?"

            "We are going to check out the Hogans' story thoroughly.  They supposedly just arrived here the other night.  I want you to check with the airlines from here to London on the path they claimed to have taken.  Did the stewardesses remember seeing these people? Do we have his picture?"

            "No, but I think we can get a copy of one with both of them from the Diamond Head base surveillance cameras.  I'll check with Jonathan on that when we get back to the office.  The stewardesses are a long shot, Steve," commented Chin.

            "I know, but I won't let my prejudices get the better of me in this case.  Besides, it's our job to investigate every angle of the case and do it objectively no matter what our personal feelings may be."

*           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Shortly, Steve and Chin arrived at the Iolani Palace, headquarters of Hawaii Five-O.  Chin made the arrangements to have the two MI-6 agents watched.  He then called Jonathan Kaye at his hotel.  "Jonathan? Chin Ho Kelly."

            "Hello, Chin. What can I do for you?" asked Kaye.

            "I need to get a photo of two people off the surveillance camera tapes at the base.  Is it possible to get it done today?" replied Chin.

            "Yes.  Whose pictures do you need?" asked Kaye.

            "I need pictures of the two agents from MI-6," stated Chin.

            "Oh?" Kaye asked, curious.  "Okay, I'll see that it's done as soon as possible."  He made a note to himself.  "Will you be in your office later?"

            "Should be," Chin replied.

            "I'll call you there when they're ready and you can come to the base and get them," Kaye said.

            "Okay, thanks," said Chin.  They hung up.

            Later, as Chin briefed Duke Lukela, another member of the Five-O unit, about the agents he was to conduct the surveillance on, his phone rang.  Chin answered, "Kelly here."

            "Chin? Jonathan.  I've got the photo you wanted.  I'm coming into town and I'll drop it by your office.  Okay?" asked Kaye.

            "Fine," replied Chin.  They hung up.

            Shortly, an officer brought an envelope addressed to him.  When Chin opened it, he found two copies of a picture of the couple.  "Duke, here's a picture of the Hogans."

            "Good," said Duke.  He left to begin his surveillance.

            The phone tapping order was arranged and it was set up in Chin's office.  A call was placed shortly after that.  A British man answered at the other end.  Chin listened to the call.

            "Robbie?" Hogan asked.

            "Yes?" Robbie answered.

            "We're going to be here for at least another three days," said Hogan.

            "Why is that Hogan?" Robbie sounded worried but tried to keep it from his friend.

            "Robbie, is there a problem with the kids? Do you need us to send some more money to cover their expenses?" Hogan's fatherly instincts told him something was going on.

            "No.  I'll let you know what you owe us when you get back.  I dropped by your house to make sure all was well.  There haven't been any more break-ins," Robbie said.

            "That's good to hear."  Hogan noticed that his friend seemed nervous.  "Are you sure everything is all right? You sound nervous."

            "Yes, I'm sure," replied Robbie.

            "All right, 'bye," Hogan replied and hung up.

            Chin was surprised to hear that there had been a break-in at the agents' home in Britain.  He made a note of that on his notepad.  "I wonder if anything was taken from there," he mumbled to himself.  He looked at his watch and saw it was time for him to go.  He asked one of the officers in the office to take over monitoring the phone tap and left to go to the airport to trace the path the Hogans took from London to Honolulu.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Meanwhile, the Hogans left the hotel.  They drove a rented car and as they pulled out of the hotel's garage, the brown, unmarked car of Duke Lukela slowly pulled out and followed them.  Shortly, they arrived at a hospital, parked and went in.  Duke parked and followed them in.  He wondered what they were doing here.  They were just getting on an elevator when he called, "Hold the elevator!" and rushed in.  "Thanks."

            "You're welcome," the man he recognized from the photo as Robert Hogan replied.

            Soon, the elevator stopped and they got off.  Duke followed, just before the doors of the elevator closed.  He hoped he wouldn't be noticed.  The couple hadn't been introduced to anyone at Five-O except Steve and Chin, so he didn't think they would suspect him of being a tail, unless he did something stupid.

            They entered a room with two police guards on it, Duke noticed.  He signaled the closer of the two officers to come speak with him briefly.  The officer recognized Duke as one of the members of Five-O.

            "Who's in that room?" Duke asked quietly.

            "The patient is the head of MI-6.  Those people are two of their agents," the officer replied quietly.

            "I know.  Okay, thanks," Duke replied.  He then left and stood by the stairwell, yet he could still see the door of the room from here.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *

            In the room, Hogan said, "I just spoke with Robbie before we came here and I think there's something wrong at home."

            "You never said anything about that before!" Karla exclaimed quietly.

            "No.  Neither did I say anything about us being followed here," Hogan replied just as quietly.

            "What's been going on?" Alastair Covington asked.  He is in his late fifties, with gray eyes and his hair had been dark, but was now mostly gray.

            Hogan calmly explained what had happened since their arrival and of the police showing up at their hotel suite with Karla's SS personnel file and finished by saying, "I think someone may be trying to frame Karla for murder."

            "Why?" Alastair asked.

            "I don't know.  The only thing we've got going for us right now, is that these killings at the base where the meeting is being held took place before we arrived here.  However, I'm beginning to have my doubts about whether the police are even considering that."  Hogan made the last remark bitterly.

            "It sounds like they are jumping to conclusions.  Whatever happened to a person being innocent until proven guilty in this country?" Alastair asked.

            Hogan replied, "Good question.  I had the same thought when the two officers showed up at our hotel room.  They practically convicted Karla on the spot, which really made me angry.  They asked for our weapons and we gave them our guns, which I'm beginning to regret.  I'm sure they're checking us out thoroughly now."

            Alastair nodded.  "You're right about that.  However, we know you're innocent and can account for your whereabouts on at least the day of these murders.  If something happens, we'll see to it that you get out of this country, one way or another."

            "Thanks," the Hogans replied together.

            Alastair said, "The doctor said I was going to be released tomorrow and that I should return to England immediately.  If someone is trying to frame Karla, perhaps that would be best, I can look into things there and check on Roberts' family and your children.  You can continue to attend the meeting here in my place, providing they're still allowing you to go and besides, if you are under suspicion by the local police, then I doubt you would be allowed to leave anyway, at least by any normal means of transportation."

            "I wasn't going to say that, but you took the words right out of my mouth," Hogan said.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Steve went into his office and called Che Fong, "Che? I have two weapons here at my office.  Will you take the fingerprints from them and run them through the system?"

            "Sure Steve, I'll be right over," Che Fong replied, then hung up.

            Shortly, the forensic expert arrived to take the weapons to the lab.  "Will you send a copy of those to England and West Germany, along with this information?" Steve asked as he handed him a piece of paper with two names and an address in London on it.

            "Okay, Steve.  I'll also send the prints to Interpol to see whether they flag anything in their files," said Che Fong.

            "Thanks," Steve said.

            Steve and his officers had been investigating the background of everyone attending this meeting.  So far, zip on any of them for a motive to commit these murders.  He convinced Jonathan that he needed to know about the recent activities of the two men who were murdered.  He discovered that each had recently been to England.  That was the only connection they had between the victims and anyone attending the meeting.  It was starting to look bad for Karla Hogan.  All the evidence or theories they had up to now, pointed to her.  Of course, there is their claim that they arrived just after the murders happened.  *_Any intelligence agent would be able to fake that easily enough,* Steve thought.  As he left his office for the night, he was beginning to wonder if she might not be guilty after all._

*           *           *           *           *           *           *

            The next day, the phone rang in his office and Steve picked it up.  "McGarrett."

            Kaye said, "Jonathan Kaye, Steve.  Can you come to my office immediately?"

            "Sure," replied Steve.  They hung up.

            Steve was just leaving the office when Chin arrived.  "Chin, I'm going to Diamond Head for a meeting with Jonathan.  I'll be back later," Steve said.

            "Okay, Steve.  By the way, nothing came of checking the stewardesses.  They see so many faces that it really was a million to one shot," Kelly replied, then went to his desk where he began his day by checking the log for any calls to or from the suite at the Ilikai.  He had an officer monitoring this recorder all night.  The officer would have made a note in the log had there been any calls made, but there were none.  *_Do they suspect that they are being observed and tailed?* Chin wondered._

*           *           *           *           *           *           *

            When Steve arrived at Diamond Head crater, he was escorted to Jonathan Kaye's office immediately.

            "Good morning, Steve.  Please have a seat," Kaye began.

            Steve sat in the chair Kaye indicated. "What's going on, Jonathan?" asked Steve.

            Kaye frowned.  "I was just going to ask you the same thing.  What's going on in this investigation of yours? And why did I just get this from a friend of mine in Army Intelligence in the Pentagon?!? He said that some fingerprints you sent pulled this up."

            "What is this?" Steve asked as Kaye handed a manila folder to him.  He looked at it and saw the words top secret in bold letters on the tab, along with a name.  He read the label aloud, "Brigadier General Robert Hogan, USAAF, Retired."  Steve looked at Kaye, his eyebrows raised. "May I?"

            "Yes, my friend.  He was surprised when this crossed his desk.  And not at all pleased with your request for a copy of any information that either set of prints you sent to Washington might pull up.  I convinced him that if you had asked for it, there was a damn good reason for it.  There had better be.  You owe me one, Steve, a big one.  I had to call in a couple of big favors to get this sent here."

            Steve opened the folder and read the contents.  He was surprised, but tried not to let it show on his face.  There was indeed more to Hogan than met the eye.  He had been interned in a German POW camp during World War II and had led a sabotage and espionage operation from within that camp, right under the Germans' noses deep within Germany?? He certainly had guts as well as nerve.  You would have to in order to do something of that magnitude in that situation, Steve imagined.  "Amazing," Steve said as he looked up from the folder.

            "Yes, I thought so, too, when I read it.  On top of this, the man had quite a distinguished military record," added Kaye.  Shortly, the phone on the desk rang.  Kaye picked it up.  "Okay, let him in and see to it that he's escorted here," Kaye replied, and then hung up.  "Chin Ho Kelly is on his way in.  He said that he's got something that just couldn't wait for you to return to your office."

            Shortly, Chin entered the office with a folder.  "Steve, this just came over the telex from Interpol.  A report on those fingerprints you had Che send to them."

            "Uh, oh, I guess somebody did have something on Karla Hogan after all," Steve commented as Chin handed him the paper.  When he finished reading the information, he looked at his friend with an amazed look on his face.  "Are you sure this is right?"

            "Yeah, I'm sure.  That's why I thought you should see it immediately," said Chin.

            "What is it?" Kaye asked.

            "It's a fingerprint match for some prints Che took off the MI-6 agents' weapons.  There was a murdered man in England with a weapon of the same type used by MI-6 with the prints of one Robert Edward Hogan on it found next to the body.  The investigation of the dead man showed that he was also a member of MI-6 as well, although he had recently retired.  I wasn't expecting a development like this.  So much for a distinguished military record," Steve commented.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *

            What Hogan couldn't see at the other end of the phone line, was the gun pointed at his best friend's head or the man who wielded it.  The man who held the gun against Roberts' head was satisfied when he received a call informing him that the appropriate information had been forwarded to their agents in Interpol the previous day.  Then, he had a thought and asked Roberts, "How many children do the Hogans have?"

            Roberts was surprised by this sudden question.  Before he considered answering it, he looked at the three children across the room and knew that he couldn't admit anything to this man about Hogan's children.  His wife was visiting her sister who lived in Scotland and wouldn't be back for several weeks and couldn't refute anything he said.  He wondered how much this man knew about Hogan's family.  "I don't know.  It's been a while since I've seen them," Roberts lied.  He hoped the children kept quiet.  He suspected their survival depended on their ignorance.

            "You're lying!! My source informed me that they stopped here on their way to the airport the other day!" the man snarled.

            Robbie thought, _*Oh, no! Have I just killed all of us? I'll never forgive myself if something happens to the children!*_

            "Never mind, I'll have someone find out for me -- and whether there are any recent photos of them," the man muttered.  He looked over at the three children on the other side of the room, then at the picture on the wall above them.  He noticed that only one of the children was in the picture.

            "So, who do we have here?" the man asked young Karla.

            "My name is Abigail," Karla said, giving him her middle name and shyly backing away from him.  Her parents had always told her to tell the truth, but she knew this man was bad because of the way he had treated Uncle Robbie and figured that didn't apply to anything she told him.  She was terribly afraid of this man, but tried to stay calm.

            "Don't be afraid of me, little Abigail.  I won't hurt you or your friends here," the man said in a soft, cajoling voice.

            Robbie watched the performance that Karla was putting on for this man and hoped that Robert had managed to get help from the police and soon.  It was clear that this man, whoever he was, was after Hogan and if Robert hadn't left to notify the police the instant the man had forced his way into the house, the man may have seen his strong resemblance to his father and just taken him and tried to blackmail Hogan using his son as a hostage.  As it was now, their daughter and younger son were in peril.  Robbie was afraid for them all at this point, but the man seemed to be satisfied with Karla's answers.  Soon, he heard several cars pull up outside.

            The man stood and looked out the window.  A strong beam of light hit him in the face and a man bellowed over a bull horn, "You, in the house, you are surrounded, leave your weapons behind and come out with your hands up!"

            The man grabbed the girl, stood her on the chair, and pointed his gun at her head, in clear view of the police outside.  He then opened the window and shouted, "Leave here now, or the girl dies!" and quickly closed it again.  He knew that there was still a way out via the roof.  He had a helicopter on its way and knew that it would arrive in fifteen minutes.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *

            The boy saw his sister in the window.  "Sir, that's my sister," Robert said.

            "Is there any other way into the house?" the police lieutenant asked him as they appeared to be contemplating the demands of the man holding the hostages in the house.

            Robert replied, "Yes, there is.  It's an old tunnel that leads into the basement.  We discovered it by accident one day while we were playing in the basement several years ago."

            The officer looked at him and asked, "Can you show us the entrance to this tunnel?"

            Robert nodded and replied, "It's out of sight of the house, behind some bushes.  In fact, Mister Roberts covered it with a board soon after we found it until he could fill it in.  However, he never got around to filling it in.  He put bushes and that fence all around it so the children wouldn't accidentally fall into the hole."  Robert started over there and several of the police officers followed him.

            "Here it is," Robert said and indicated the spot as he reached under the fence and lifted the board slightly.  Two of the officers cut the wire fence surrounding the bushes and moved the board aside so they could enter the house unseen through the tunnel.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Freiberger saw the officers outside holding their ground so he pulled Karla back from the window, put a gag in her mouth and began to tie her up.  The man and the two boys were already bound and gagged.  He pulled a weapon from his pocket that fired sleep darts.  He borrowed it from a recently deceased THRUSH agent who had tried to enter his home in West Berlin.  After he finished tying up the girl, he took this weapon and fired it at Roberts and the two boys.  The girl screamed, but the scream was muffled by the gag.

            "Be quiet!" Freiberger admonished.

            The girl stared at him wide-eyed.  She then looked at the others in the room.  Shortly, he heard whimpering.  He reached over and turned her to face him.  She was crying.  He then shot her with a sleep dart and carried her to the roof where the helicopter had just arrived.

            Nearly fifteen minutes had passed since the police arrived on the scene.  Freiberger handed the girl's limp form to the man in the rear passenger section of the helicopter, climbed on board, closed the door and the helicopter left the area.  One of his men, already on board, gave him a newspaper photo of the girl from a photographic competition she had recently won.  It showed her name was Karla Hogan.  Next to her in the picture was her mother, Karla Hogan, but he recognized her as being Karla Hoffman, the object of his vengeance.  He looked at the sleeping child next to him on the seat.  _*I've got my pawn now! This child will be my bait to get Karla Hoffman out into the open where she is vulnerable!* Freiberger thought.  Their next stop was the airport, where he arranged a little trip for them._

            That night, as they were on the plane for the last leg of their trip to Honolulu, he was looking at some pictures of his late wife, Andrea.  She was beautiful, the best thing that had ever happened to him before the war.

            As Freiberger looked through the pictures, he came across several that were quite painful for him to look at.  Mostly, this pain was derived from the pure hatred he held for one person in them.  Karla Hoffman had been Andrea's best friend from childhood.  Andrea and Karla had been in the same SD unit commanded by his brother before and during the war.  Karla had been the maid of honor in their wedding and his brother, Friedrich, had been his best man.  Their wedding picture showed the four of them together.

            After the war, however, Andrea and Friedrich had decided to make money by dealing in military secrets.  They had done quite well -- or else he couldn't have financed this venture now -- but they had been caught by eight MI-6 agents in a sting operation in West Berlin.  They were subsequently tried for espionage.  He had attended their trials and due largely to the testimony of her so-called friend Karla Hoffman, they had both been convicted.  Shortly thereafter, they were executed.  His heart became heavy once again as it did when he found this picture as both his brother and his beloved wife were now dead.  _*And all because of Karla!!* Freiberger thought angrily._

            When Freiberger photographed Karla leaving the prison where the executions had taken place, he vowed to destroy the life of Karla Hoffman any way he could.  He could taste the vengeance in his soul.  At that time, he had been stationed in Hamburg, West Germany, as an agent for the East German KGB and hadn't been allowed to attend his wife's execution, by order of his superiors.  Nor had he truly wanted to.  But, he had waited outside with a camera and taken pictures of everyone who left the prison shortly after the executions.  Of the MI-6 agents attending the executions, only two still survived.  He would see to either their deaths or to making their lives a living hell.  What Wo Fat didn't know, was that he had taken care of the six MI-6 agents himself and had seen to it that the weapon was left at the scene of the sixth and final murder.  _*This is too important to me to be left to some hired gun to screw up!* thought Freiberger._

            His son was going on twenty-four.  Before embarking on this personal vendetta, Freiberger wrote his son a letter, explaining why he was doing these things.  He concluded it by saying:

            _Your mother's and uncle's souls will finally be able to rest in peace when I have completed the task I have outlined to you above. Do not hate me for it, I truly loved them both and was enraged that they were taken from us so callously._

_Your father, Rudolf_

*           *           *           *           *           *           *


	4. A Taste of Vengeance Part 4

A Taste of Vengeance – Part 4

By Diane Maher

            Back in Honolulu, the phone rang in the UNCLE agents' hotel room.  Napoleon had just fixed himself something cold to drink, sat in the chair in front of the air conditioner and Illya took the call.  He frowned as he listened to the person on the other end of the line and nodded several times.

            "We'll be there shortly," Illya replied.

            "What is it? Who was that?" Napoleon inquired and then took a gulp of his drink.

            Illya didn't answer immediately as he was pulling on his bulletproof vest.  "It was Hogan.  He's asked us to come to their hotel room at the Ilikai."

            "Did he say why?" Napoleon asked.  He put down his drink and stripped off his shirt to put on his vest as well.

            "No.  He sounded worried," replied Illya.

            When the two agents finished dressing, they left their hotel room and rode the elevator down to the lobby.  Napoleon signaled for the valet to bring their car from the garage.  "Let's go," he said.

            Shortly, Napoleon and Illya arrived at the Ilikai, went up to the couple's suite and knocked.  After a moment, Hogan opened the door and allowed them to enter.

            "What's going on, Hogan?" Illya asked.

            Hogan glanced over his shoulder briefly before replying, "I think Karla is being framed for murder."

            Napoleon noticed Karla standing on the balcony and staring out over the city towards the sea.  A breeze blew through her hair and she looked lonely despite Hogan's presence in the room.  Napoleon asked, "Who would want her framed for murder?"

            Hogan shrugged and replied quietly, "Anyone who hates Germans, I guess.  I really don't know, Napoleon, but I intend to find out and clear her of these ridiculous charges.  I hate to see her brooding like this."  Hogan was doing his best to hold back his emotions, but nevertheless a tear ran down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away with the back of his hand.

            "Let's sit down, you look tired," Napoleon said as he looked again at Karla who was still staring towards the ocean.

            Hogan sat on the bed, put his elbows on his legs, his head into his hands and stared at the floor.  He whispered, "I don't know what McGarrett will do."

            Napoleon asked, "And you want our help to clear her name?"

            Hogan nodded and briefly described the visit of McGarrett and Kelly earlier in the week. "We were followed to the hospital when we visited our boss the next day after they came here.  I feel so frustrated."

            "Is it safe to talk here?" inquired Napoleon.

            Hogan replied, "Yes.  Karla checked the suite for hidden microphones after McGarrett's recent visit and is going to check the phone for a bug in a minute."

            Karla came back into the room and greeted their guests, "Hello Napoleon, Illya."  She then walked over to the phone, sat on the couch and started unscrewing the handset.  Hogan went over and sat next to her.

            "Hello," they each replied.

            Karla had disassembled the phone's receiver by this time and found that everything appeared to be in order. "There's no listening device here, Robert.  However, they may have ordered a wire tap on our phone," she commented as she reassembled the phone's receiver.  "I guess I sound paranoid."

            "No not at all.  When one is being hunted, one must be cautious," Napoleon commented.

            "I understand completely," Karla said.

            "I hate not knowing what's going on and why.  And worst of all, I feel powerless to stop it.  Do you know what I mean?" Hogan asked.

            With a nod, Napoleon replied, "Illya and I will help you in whatever way we can."

  
            Just then, the phone rang.  Karla reached over and picked up the receiver.  "Hello?"

            A male voice said, "Karla Hogan? This is the British embassy calling."

            "Yes, this is she.  What can I do for you?" Karla stood and looked at Hogan, worry evident in her expression.

            "The ambassador just received a call from London.  There has been some trouble and the person who called gave us this number where you or your husband could be contacted in case of an emergency.  We can give you the details when you arrive here.  Do you need a ride?"

            "No.  We'll come as soon as I get off the phone with you."  Karla then hung up.  Her voice trembled with fear as she whispered, "Oh, no."  She slowly sat in the chair next to the couch and closed her eyes.  Hogan looked at her, concern on his face.

            "Will you please excuse us for a few minutes?" Karla asked, then stood and headed into the bedroom where she and Hogan could talk privately.

            When they were alone, Hogan asked, "What is it? Who was that?"

            "It was the embassy.  There has been some trouble back home," Karla replied hoarsely as she suddenly had a bad feeling.  She pulled out a sheathed dagger and strapped it to her calf.

            "Isn't that a bit drastic?" Hogan asked.

            "I don't think so.  Right now, it's the only weapon I have," Karla replied.

            "As long as the embassy staff can't see it, that's fine."  Hogan had always preferred to use a gun and she assumed he now carried his spare one in his holster.  Before leaving, he decided to change clothes.  He put on a pair of white pants and a pair of loafers as it would hardly do to show up at the embassy wearing shorts and sandals and looking like a beach bum.

            "Am I presentable?" asked Hogan with a wink.

            Karla's eyes roamed over his body.  With a nod, she replied, "It will do.  At least we won't stick out like sore thumbs wearing these outfits."  She picked up her purse and they returned to the living room where the UNCLE agents were patiently waiting.

            "Can you guys give us a ride to the British embassy without us being seen with you?" Hogan asked.

            "Yes.  Come on.  There are some stairs we can use that bypass the lobby entrance and go straight to the garage," Napoleon replied.  They headed out the door, went to the stairwell and headed down to the garage.

            Soon, they were at the UNCLE agents' car.  Karla and Hogan hid in the back seat and Napoleon and Illya got in front.  Illya started the car, put it in gear and left the garage.  He didn't see anyone following them, although he noticed a brown car with a man sitting in it apparently observing the front of the hotel.

            "We're several blocks away from the hotel.  It's safe to come up now," Illya said.

            "No, it's better if we're not seen with you until we're at the embassy," Hogan commented and gave them the address of the British embassy.  It was a fifteen-minute drive from the hotel.

            "I noticed a man in a brown car parked outside the hotel when we left.  Was that your tail?" Illya asked.

            "Yes.  I don't know who he is or who he's working for, but the longer they think we're there, the better off we'll be," replied Hogan.

            Soon, they were approaching the British embassy.  "We're almost there.  I can see the entrance from here," Napoleon commented.

            Hogan and Karla slowly sat up in the back seat.  They each had their papers with them. At the entrance, Karla rolled down the window and explained that she had received a call from the embassy regarding an emergency in England and that they were to give her more information upon her arrival here.  They were admitted to the compound, the car parked and Hogan and Karla entered the building.  The secretary asked for their papers, they produced them and were admitted to see the ambassador.  Illya and Napoleon waited with the car outside.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *

            When he heard that there had been a theft at the MI-6 agents' home in England, Chin Ho Kelly had a hunch.  It told him to call the chiefs of all the islands' police forces and ask them to check in their gun theft report records for a theft of any Walther make of gun.  He knew it was a long shot, but upon returning to his office after taking Steve the new information regarding Robert Hogan, he found he had a message to call the chief of police on Kauai.

            Kelly made the call to the chief of police on Kauai, who said, "We had two people who reported guns of that type stolen, back in 1955.  However, they were tourists visiting here from London and the weapons were never found.  We took their fingerprints so we could check them against those taken at the scene, but there weren't any additional prints found, so they were discarded after six months."

            Kelly closed his eyes briefly in frustration.  "What were their names?"

            "Just a moment," the chief turned the pages of the report in front of him, found the names and continued, "Robert and Karla Hogan."

            Kelly's brow furrowed.  "Does the report say what their occupations were?"

            The chief replied, "No.  Like I said, they were tourists.  You know how strange tourists are."

            "Yeah, thanks," Kelly replied with a laugh, then hung up.  "Some tourists!"

            Moments later, Steve returned to his office, looking stressed.  Kelly stood and followed him into his office.

            "Well, Chin, due to some new information I received just before leaving Diamond Head, we now know there is a fugitive in our midst."

            "What do you mean by that? Who?"

            "After you left, there was a call from Interpol.  They said that there had been an anonymous tip sent to them about five other murders in England and Europe.  The slugs from those bodies were compared to the one from the weapon with Hogan's fingerprints on it found at the site of the murdered retired MI-6 agent."

            "And?" prompted Chin.

            "They matched.  Hogan is the fugitive," Steve said as he looked at him seriously.  "And I was worried about his wife being an ex-SS officer! We're going to have to bring them in for further questioning.  Contact Duke and have him bring them here."

            Chin turned to leave and Steve continued, "Did you want something?"

            Turning back to face Steve, Chin replied, "Yes, but I guess it doesn't mean anything now."

            "What is it?" asked Steve.

            "I just spoke to the chief of police on Kauai.  A Robert and Karla Hogan from London reported their Walthers were stolen while they vacationed there back in 1955.  I gave him a description of the couple and he confirmed their identities from the report."

            "The same two people?!?" asked Steve, incredulous.  "Now, that adds another new twist to the plot.  Contact Duke and we'll get this settled yet."

            Steve saw a telex on his desk that May had just placed there.  It was from Interpol.  When he picked up the paper, he held a wanted poster for the arrest of one Robert Edward Hogan.  According to it, Hogan was wanted for the murders of four people in Europe and two more in England.  He was considered a fugitive, armed and extremely dangerous.  Shaking his head, Steve asked himself, "If Hogan's a fugitive, can Karla be far behind?" He looked at the wanted poster once more.  "Perhaps the victims here knew about the couple being fugitives."

*           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Wo Fat was waiting at the airport in Honolulu for one passenger to deplane from the flight from Los Angeles.  Soon, he saw the man he was looking for; Rudolf Freiberger was carrying a young, blonde haired girl who appeared to be sleeping.  He walked over as the man came into the terminal; they picked up his one piece of luggage and went to Wo Fat's car.

            "Your report?" asked Freiberger.

            Wo Fat replied, "Everything is going according to your plan.  The items were found at the murder scenes and because of my agent monitoring the activities of the Five-O office, I have learned that many inquiries have been made with regards to the Hogans' backgrounds recently.  It seems that the man is in trouble due to some anonymous tip to Interpol regarding five other murders in Europe and England besides the one where the weapon with his prints was found."

            Freiberger smiled wickedly.  "Yes, I believe they have already issued a wanted poster for him now.  What about her? Have the authorities here arrested her yet?"

            "No, McGarrett has a soft spot for pretty women.  Someday, that will be his downfall.  However, the couple is under surveillance right now."

            "Verdammt!" Freiberger swore.  "It will have to do for the moment.  Let's go to the hotel.  I will arrange for your payment to be sent to your Swiss account tomorrow."

*           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Duke entered the Ilikai hotel after speaking with Chin on the radio and had the steward open the door to the Hogan suite when there was no response to his knocks.  Upon entering, he found it empty.  He reached for the phone and called Steve McGarrett's office.  May buzzed Steve at his desk.

            "Duke's on the line," she said.

            "Put him through." Steve turned on the speaker.

            Duke reported, "Steve, I'm at the Ilikai, suite 1777.  They're gone."

            "What?!?" Steve asked, incredulous.

            "That's right, Steve, they're gone," replied Duke.

            Steve slammed a fist on his desk and demanded, "How did they get out?"

            Duke heard his boss' anger.  "I don't know.  I've been in front of the hotel all day watching the garage entrance and that is the only way out via car.  I had Kono watching the lobby and they certainly didn't get out that way."

            "What about the back?" asked Steve.

            "I've got some plainclothes officers around the back of the hotel.  I haven't heard anything from them."

            "Great, now the Hogan's are running and someone here is helping them.  Thanks, Duke. I'll put out an APB for them."  Steve found the pages of his report with the couple's descriptions on it so he could send them with the APB.

            Duke hung up and returned to his car.  Just as he did, he saw a car pull up in front of the Ilikai with Wo Fat's henchman driving.  *_I wonder what Wo Fat is doing here? * Duke thought as he observed the passengers in the car, Wo Fat, an older man, who looked to be in his mid-sixties and a young, blonde haired girl about ten years old sitting next to him.  The older man and the young girl got out of the car along with Wo Fat and entered the hotel.  Duke followed them inside at a discreet distance, observed them register and once they had left, showed the hotel clerk his badge and asked what room the people he had just registered had been given.  Once he found out, he returned to his car and called Steve back on the radio._

            "Steve?" asked Duke.

            "Yeah, Duke?" replied Steve.

            With a grin, Duke continued.  "You won't believe who just checked into the Ilikai."

            "All right, Duke, I'll bite," Steve said.

            "Wo Fat," said Duke.

            "Wo Fat?" There was a touch of surprise in McGarrett's voice.  He did not expect that.  "What's he doing here? Who else was with him?"

            "An older man, in his mid-sixties and a young girl, I would say she's about ten years old."

            "Good work, Duke.  Keep an eye on them.  Make sure they don't leave without us knowing about it."

            "Will do, boss."

*           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "Now what, Steve?" Chin asked as he hung up.

            "Why did the Hogans leave their hotel suite? Why is Wo Fat here?" Steve asked.

            "Wo Fat is here? What for?" asked Chin, puzzled.

            "Good question.  The Hogans probably realized they were being watched and ran before we could arrest them.  Where do we start looking?" Steve replied.  "With the introduction of Wo Fat into this case, now we know of someone who would want the intelligence leaders dead.  Hogan was right about that -- someone from a rival intelligence agency -- Wo Fat."

            Chin said, "That makes sense.  Oh, by the way, when we first started the wire tap on their phone at the hotel, I heard the man Hogan called in England say that he had checked on their home and that there hadn't been any more break-ins.  Hogan also asked if the man was nervous."

            "Well, until we can find Hogan, we're up the proverbial creek."  McGarrett thought for a moment, then continued, "Put yourself in their shoes for a minute.  If you were going to be gone for an extended period of time and you had one or more children who were going to stay at home with a friend, wouldn't you give them a phone number where you could be reached?"

            "Yes.  So?"

            Steve continued, "If you were going to another country, wouldn't you also give them the number of your country's embassy where you were going in case of an emergency?"

            Chin shrugged.  "Yeah, I suppose I would."

            At that moment, the officer monitoring the phone tap to the Ilikai entered the office and handed Chin a piece of paper.  "Thanks," he said to the officer, then turned back to Steve.  "The Hogans received a call from the British embassy about twenty minutes ago."

            "What was it about?" inquired Steve.

            "They didn't say.  However, Karla Hogan said they would go there as soon as they got off the phone."

            "Good, now we know where to start looking for them.  If they're really going there, it will make dealing with this a lot easier."  Steve handed Chin the wanted poster from Interpol to look at.  Chin's eyebrows went up in surprise as he read the document.

            "I'll have May check for the address and phone number of the British embassy here in Honolulu," Chin responded after returning the wanted poster to him.  Steve nodded as he was on the phone.

            Steve said, "Jonathan, I have some news with regards to this case."

            "Oh?" asked Kaye.

            "Yes.  We have a fugitive wanted by Interpol in our midst."

            "Who?"

            "Robert Hogan of MI-6."

            There was a brief pause before Jonathan replied. "I'm surprised.  That was the last name I expected to hear.  I'm canceling the rest of this meeting."

            "Thanks.  Will you inform Mr. Waverly of UNCLE? He can contact Napoleon Solo or Illya Kuryakin much quicker than I can.  We may need their help to bring Hogan in."

            "He ran? Do you have any idea where he is?" asked Kaye.

            "Yes, but he might not go there and could be anywhere.  We're on our way to check out the place and I've got to go, Jonathan.  Good-bye."

            "Good-bye, Steve," Kaye hung up and went to inform Mr. Waverly about the recent developments in the case.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Hogan walked back outside the embassy building and over to the car where Napoleon and Illya stood waiting.  "The two of you should leave and return to your hotel," said Hogan.

            "Are you sure? Won't you need a ride back to your hotel?" asked Napoleon.

            Hogan shook his head.  "We'll manage.  Thanks for getting us here in one piece and more importantly, unnoticed.  I have a feeling that all hell is about to break loose and it's best if you're not here or anywhere near us when it does."

            Napoleon drove the car out of the embassy compound and parked it about a block away.  Illya's communicator beeped just then.  He opened the device and answered, "Kuryakin here."

            "Mr. Kuryakin, is Mr. Solo with you?" Mr. Waverly asked.

            "Yes."

            "I need you both to listen carefully.  I've just been informed by Jonathan Kaye that your friend from MI-6 is wanted by Interpol for six murders in Europe and England.  All were either current or recently retired MI-6 agents."

            "What? Are you serious, sir?" Napoleon looked at Illya after he snatched the communicator from him.

            "Always.  Hawaii Five-O has issued an APB for the Hogans.  Where are you now?"

            "We're about a block away from the British embassy.  When did this happen?" asked Napoleon.

            "We were informed just now as the two of you had escorted them here upon their arrival.  No one else here will be notified, pending the investigation of Hawaii Five-O.  Also, the rest of the meeting has been canceled due to the occurrence of the unfortunate events of the past few days," said Waverly.

            "What do you want us to do?" asked Napoleon.

            "Remain where you are and inform Steve McGarrett if the two MI-6 agents show up there.  I will be leaving on the next plane to the mainland.  As soon as this matter with Hogan is settled, return to headquarters at once."

            "Yes, sir," Napoleon responded slowly, and then returned the communicator to Illya who closed the device and replaced it to his pocket. "That's great! Now we've assisted two fugitives to get to where our authorities really have no power to get to them, their embassy."

            "Hogan wasn't kidding when he said all hell was about to break loose," Illya commented.

            Napoleon decided to return to the Ilikai.  He started the car and put it in gear.

            "What are you doing? Mr. Waverly told us to stay put!" asked Illya.

            "I have a bad feeling about this.  Why would they need to go to the British embassy? Obviously, something has happened back home and this is the only place that could be contacted without our authorities knowing about it."

            Illya considered that as they returned to the Ilikai, then he remembered the picture with the three children in it that Karla had shown him.  "You don't suppose...?"

            "Yeah, one or more of their children have been kidnapped?" Napoleon replied as he drove to the hotel.

            Shortly after they left, several unmarked police cars arrived at the front of the British embassy.  They were admitted and entered the compound.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Inside the embassy, the ambassador admitted Robert and Karla Hogan to his office.  When the couple was seated, he explained what had happened and that the authorities in England thought that one of their children had been kidnapped.  They had a description of the man from James Roberts and a composite sketch of the kidnapper had arrived in the diplomatic pouch from London that morning.  He handed the paper to Hogan, who looked at it and shook his head negatively before handing it to Karla.

            "This reminds me of someone. I just can't place who."  She paused, and then looked closely at it.  "Do you have a piece of tracing paper and a pencil that I might borrow?"

            "I think my secretary does," the ambassador replied.

            In a moment, Karla was at the window with the tracing paper and the sketch. She outlined what was already on the paper, but instead of only gray hair, put in a mustache.  When she pulled both pages from the window, she looked at the two of them.  The one in her left hand was the tracing paper and the one in her right hand was the original sketch.  Suddenly, she recognized the man in the picture she had drawn.

            "I recognize this man! His name is Colonel Rudolf Freiberger, a member of the SD during the war.  My best friend, Andrea married him in 1935.  They had a son later that same year."

            "Is there a reason that this man would be after either of you?" the ambassador asked.

            Before they could answer, there was a knock on the door.  The secretary entered the room and said, "Sir, there are two police officers here to see you.  They insist on seeing you right this instant.  Are you available to see them?"

            "Yes.  I'm sorry, we'll continue our discussion shortly, please make yourselves comfortable," the ambassador said to the Hogans.  They went and sat on the couch on the other side of the room.

            The two men entered and walked straight to the ambassador's desk.

            "Ambassador, I'm Steve McGarrett and this is Chin Ho Kelly of Hawaii Five-O," McGarrett began as he pulled out his identification and handed it to the ambassador.

            "Sir, we're looking for one of your citizens in regards to this wanted poster issued by Interpol," McGarrett began as he handed the ambassador the wanted poster.  "Have you seen this man recently?"

            The ambassador looked at the wanted poster the police officer handed to him and it had Hogan's name and picture on it.  He could hardly deny it as all the officer had to do was turn around and see the object of the wanted poster.  "Well, as a matter of fact, yes.  We were just speaking when you arrived," he motioned for Hogan to come over to the desk.

            Both Steve and Chin turned around and saw their fugitive approaching the desk.

            The ambassador handed Hogan the wanted poster with his picture on it.  "What is this?" Hogan asked in disbelief as he sat in the chair next to the ambassador's desk and looked at it.  He looked first at the ambassador, then at McGarrett and Kelly.  "This can't be!! There's no reason for me to have killed these people!"

            "When it comes to murder, there is always a reason.  You're wanted for these six murders, two of which were committed in England and I'm going to have to take you in for questioning, and then hold you until you can be extradited to England," McGarrett said flatly. He hoped that Hogan didn't try to escape as they hadn't heard from Napoleon or Illya.

            Karla was also shocked as she stood and walked over to her husband, stood behind him and gently placed her hands on his shoulders.  He was so shocked at seeing his face on the wanted poster that he hadn't moved.  "Ambassador, if I may continue about the picture?" Karla asked.

            "Oh, yes, certainly," the ambassador replied.  "Mister McGarrett, we've been informed that one of the Hogan children has been kidnapped and I was giving the Hogans what information I have and was about to help them contact their other two children."

            "This man was Andrea's husband.  After the war, Andrea and Friedrich, who was Freiberger's brother, were engaged in the trade of military secrets, in short, espionage.  Robert and I were among eight MI-6 agents who were involved in the sting operation which resulted in their arrest.  I was called to testify against them at their trials.  They were convicted as a result of my testimony and executed shortly afterwards."  Karla paused for a moment before continuing, "We were present at their executions, along with the other six agents who had been present at their arrest.  Freiberger may have been at the trial, I don't remember.  He wasn't at their executions, but maybe he had someone there who told him who attended or took pictures of everyone present.  It could explain the occurrence of these events now.  He may believe that I am the one solely responsible for the death of his wife and brother.  As a result, he is taking his vengeance out on my family to get to me."

            McGarrett looked at Karla Hogan.  "Yeah, he may have seen your actions as a betrayal not only of Germany, but also of your best friend."

            "By that time, Mr. McGarrett, I no longer considered her to be my best friend. Her philosophy of life changed during the war and I didn't share her beliefs anymore. Because of the drastic change in German philosophy as a whole and the fact that I disagreed with it, I was in deep trouble with the SD in 1943 -- despite being a Colonel.  Shortly after I realized this, I was sent to a POW camp in the southern part of Germany, one Luft Stalag 13, to check out the story of a man who could supposedly predict what city was to be bombed on a given night.  My superior from Berlin, Friedrich Freiberger, came to Stalag 13 and ordered my execution as a traitor to the Fatherland.  However, I met Colonel Robert Hogan there and he helped me to escape to England.  He saved my life," Karla finished.  She looked down and smiled at her husband and gently rubbed his shoulders when she said this.  They were extremely tight and felt like steel cables.

            "Would this Freiberger have any reason to go after your husband?" McGarrett asked calmly.

            "The only reason I can think of is because he was also involved in the arrest of his wife and brother.  You said you have a wanted poster for Robert? Does it list the victims' names?" asked Karla.

            "Yes, it does," McGarrett replied.  He took it from Hogan and handed it to her.

            When Karla looked at the names, she recognized them all.  "These are the other six MI-6 agents involved in the sting operation! And now, I believe that Freiberger has kidnapped one of our children.  Ambassador, do you know which one it was?"

            "The one I spoke to was a boy.  He said his name was Robert Hogan and that Andreas was all right."

            Karla closed her eyes in despair.  "Oh, no! Our daughter Karla's been kidnapped!"

            "Ma'am? Do you have a recent picture of your children?" Chin asked.

            "Yes, I do," Karla replied and pulled a color photo out of her purse.  "This is Robert, Andreas and this is Karla.  They will be thirteen, eight and eleven, respectively, later this year."

            "Steve! Duke said that Wo Fat had just checked into the Ilikai with a man in his mid-sixties and a young girl with blonde hair who he thought was about ten years old.  Could the man be this Freiberger and their daughter?"

            "I don't know, but I think Duke would recognize her if he saw her picture.  Let's go.  Will the two of you please come with us?"

            "Yes.  If there is any chance that this is our daughter, then we must do everything in our power to get her back safely," Hogan replied, all concern for his own welfare vanished instantly upon learning that his daughter's life was in danger.

            The four of them left the embassy building, climbed into McGarrett's car, left the compound and headed for the Ilikai.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *


	5. A Taste of Vengeance Part 5

A Taste of Vengeance – Part 5

By Diane Maher

            Back at the Ilikai, Wo Fat returned to his suite.  Two men in the lobby rode up in the elevator with him, got off at the 17th floor and walked the down the hall away from where he was going.  He entered his suite, and then Napoleon and Illya turned and quickly and quietly ran to where they saw him enter.  It was suite 1775.  Illya quickly picked the lock of the door to the Hogan's suite next door and he and Napoleon entered quietly.

            In suite 1775, Freiberger tied young Karla to a chair and calmly asked, "Wo Fat, are we ready to begin the final phase of the plan?"

            Wo Fat nodded.  "My men are in position and are waiting for the signal from me.  I'll go and set off the fire alarm now.  That is the prearranged signal."

            Shortly, the fire alarm bells began clanging loudly and people were running to the exits.  Napoleon and Illya remained in suite 1777 after noticing that the people next door didn't leave when the fire alarm went off.  Illya looked out the window and saw the police cars arriving down below.

            Illya pulled a small pair of binoculars from his jacket pocket and looked down.  He saw McGarrett's car pull up to the front of the hotel.  He watched as McGarrett, Kelly and the Hogans got out of his car and headed over to the brown, unmarked car they'd seen earlier when they left to go to the British embassy.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "Will you please show this man the picture of your children and the sketch of the man?" asked Chin.

            Karla nodded, pulled out the items and handed them to the man.

            "Duke, is the girl in this photo the one you saw in the car with Wo Fat and is this the other man with him?" asked Chin.

            Duke looked carefully at the picture and the sketch before replying, "Yes."

            Meanwhile, Steve found the hotel manager and asked, "What is going on here?"

            "There's a fire alarm on the 17th floor.  We've evacuated everyone in the hotel," replied the manager.

            Steve looked at the front door.  It was being closed by an armed Chinese man.  "Not everyone, look!"

            "What the? I'd better get him out before the fire department arrives," the manager began.

            "You'll do no such thing! He's dangerous and as you can see, armed," McGarrett said.

            Chin and the others came over to where Steve was standing.  "Steve! Duke positively identified the girl in the car with Wo Fat and the other man as well.  It's definitely their daughter and the man is this Rudolf Freiberger."

*           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "Napoleon?" Illya asked quietly as he came in from the balcony.

            "Yes?" asked Napoleon in reply.

            "Here, take a look for yourself."

            Napoleon silently stepped outside with him, looked over at the balcony of the suite next to them and saw a man holding a girl who was tied up looking at the street below.  Illya recognized her as the Hogans' daughter.  They retreated back into the suite before they were spotted by either the girl or the man holding her hostage.

            He looked around the room and saw there was an adjoining door leading to the suite they were in.  "What can we do to help her?"

            "Let's see."  They emptied the contents of their pockets on the table.  Napoleon looked at the things they had with them: their communicators, sleep dart guns and little else.  They quickly searched the suite and found no other weapons.  "If they had any other weapons besides their guns, they must still have them.

            "You see what is going on in the street below.  I'm going to listen at the door and see if I can find out what's going on in there."

            In the suite next door, he heard two men talking. "Now, Wo Fat, we are ready to complete the final phase of my plan.  Go down to the lobby, inform them that the child known as Karla Hogan is unharmed and give them the demand that the woman known as Karla Hoffman is to come up here alone to negotiate the release of the girl."

            Wo Fat didn't like having to play second string to this German and he would rather see Steve McGarrett in his clutches.  However, he slowly left the room to go to the hotel's entrance.

            Napoleon silently opened the door a crack and watched as the man next door left.  He recognized him as the same man they rode up with in the elevator.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *

            When Wo Fat arrived at the front lobby entrance, he opened the door, walked out and called, "Mister McGarrett! Please come here.  My men will not harm you!" To emphasize his point, he sent his men away from the door.

            "All right, I don't know what Wo Fat is up to, but this is our chance to find out," Steve said to Chin just before walking slowly towards the entrance to the hotel.

            "What's your game, Wo Fat? Kidnapping isn't your style!" McGarrett exclaimed.

            "Nor is letting someone get away with murder just because she is a pretty lady your style, McGarrett! Or is it?"

            Steve heard the snide tone of Wo Fat's last statement.  "I never let anyone get away with anything if I can avoid it!" The very suggestion that he would let a woman off the hook for murder, or any other crime for that matter, because she was pretty made his blood boil.

            Wo Fat continued, noticing the lack of response from McGarrett.  Obviously, his barbed remark had hit home.  "The child by the name of Karla Hogan is safe upstairs in suite 1775 for the moment.  But the man holding her there is quite consumed with hatred and she may not continue to remain safe.  He wants the woman known as Karla Hoffman to go to the suite and negotiate the girl's release."

            "No way! No way will I give you another hostage!" exclaimed Steve.

            Wo Fat's eyes narrowed.  "Consider your actions well, Steven.  They may cost that innocent child her life."

            Steve was about to leave when Wo Fat looked at his watch, then continued, "You have five minutes to make your choice.  I will be waiting just inside the door."

            Steve turned and walked back to where Chin and the Hogans were standing by his car.

            "Well? What do they want?" Hogan asked, though he had a sinking feeling he already knew.

            Steve looked at Karla, and then said, "They want you.  They want you to go up there and negotiate the release of your daughter."

            Karla looked at Hogan a moment, scared and then said, "Okay.  I'll go."

            Hogan looked at Steve and said, "No! I'll go."

            Steve said, "Personally, I would rather not see either of you go.  I'll go."

            Karla said, "No, it's our daughter they have up there.  We should go.  And besides, it's me that he really wants.  I won't go up without you, Robert.  I want someone else to go so there is a chance to get her out of there in one piece -- especially if I don't make it out alive."

            "And I know that's a real possibility," said Hogan softly.

            Steve didn't like it, but realized that Karla wouldn't be swayed.  "I'll go with you to make sure that you both get out in one piece."  He looked at his watch, "Our five minutes are up.  I'll tell Wo Fat of our decision."

            McGarrett walked back towards the hotel.  Wo Fat saw him approaching and came outside to speak with him.

            "We have made our decision.  The woman and her husband will go up there, accompanied by me to ensure that the girl is released.  Unharmed."  The last word McGarrett said threateningly.

            Wo Fat considered this.  McGarrett was putting himself into the line of fire.  Perhaps he would be able to deal with McGarrett personally then.  He nodded satisfactorily.  "Those are acceptable terms."

            Above, Napoleon watched as McGarrett went back to talk to the man they now knew as Wo Fat.  Then, McGarrett signaled to Robert and Karla Hogan to join him.  The three of them entered the hotel.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "McGarrett and the Hogans just entered the hotel," Napoleon commented as he came back inside and placed the binoculars on the table.

            "Do we have a plan?" Illya asked.

            "Yes.  I'll jump over to the next balcony.  When McGarrett and the others arrive, this man will no doubt take the girl out there and threaten her life.  At that point, I'll grab her and protect her from him.  You enter through the adjoining door and try to disarm him if possible."

            Illya nodded.  "It won't take long for them to get up here."

            Illya listened at the door leading to the suite next door and had his gun ready to fire.  Napoleon carefully stepped out on the balcony and proceeded to jump to the next balcony.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *

            The three people arrived at the seventeenth floor and left the elevator.  Wo Fat waited there and indicated which way to go.  Steve noticed that Wo Fat didn't accompany them down the hall.  He wondered why.

            As they left the elevator, McGarrett said, "Karla, can I talk you out of this?"

            "No," Karla replied.

            To Hogan, McGarrett asked, "Aren't you going to try and change her mind?"

            "No.  When she makes up her mind, it's made up.  And don't think you're going to talk me out of this either.  This is my little girl that he's threatening," said Hogan.

            By that time, they arrived at the door of the suite.  McGarrett knocked and the door opened by itself.

            "Come in!" Freiberger exclaimed and pointed his pistol towards the door, which he had left slightly ajar so he could be as far from it as possible when Karla entered.  He had taken the girl, whose hands were tied behind her and backed toward the balcony of the suite.

            Then, Steve pushed open the door to the suite and entered first, followed by Hogan.  Suddenly, a gun was fired.  Steve felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder as the bullet hit him and slammed him into the wall.  He was stunned by his impact with the wall and Hogan caught him as he fell.  A child's muffled scream of "Mom!" was heard the instant after the shot was fired.  Karla then entered the suite.  Freiberger pointed the gun back at her daughter's head and slowly backed out onto the balcony.

            "Oh my God!" Karla exclaimed as she saw her daughter.

            "At last, you are here!" Freiberger snarled as he started to back further out onto the balcony and pointed the gun at her.  He didn't see the man who had flattened himself against the wall outside on the balcony.  "My vengeance is now at hand.  Andrea's and Friedrich's souls will finally be able to rest in peace with your death, Karla!"

            "Why? What they did was wrong! They were caught and they were punished!" Karla exclaimed.

            "NO! All they wanted was a better life for their families.  After the war ended, we had nothing.  Do you hear me? NOTHING!! All because we were on the losing side! The Allies broke up Germany and served it on a platter! We never had much to say about it as the losers."

            Hogan slowly moved McGarrett away from the door and out of the line of fire and saw that his wound wasn't life-threatening.  He then stood and started towards where Karla was standing.

            "You!! You stay right where you are!" Freiberger shouted and pointed the gun momentarily at Hogan, who stopped his advance.

            Outside, Napoleon made his move.  He swiftly ran over and grabbed the girl from the man's clutches.  Illya opened the adjoining door, quickly noted everyone's position, raised his weapon and pulled the trigger.

            The man ducked, avoiding the shot.  His gun was now pointed directly at Karla and he started to pull the trigger.  Both Hogan and Illya saw this and moved.  Hogan took two large steps and put himself between his wife and Freiberger.  Illya moved in front of them just as the man fired and took a bullet in the chest, which his vest stopped.  The force of the bullet knocked him into Hogan and both men hit the floor in front of Karla.  If not for his bulletproof vest, Illya would have been killed.

            "Now for you, Karla! You traitorous bitch!! You betrayed your country and your best friend!!" Freiberger screamed as he fired at her a second time.  His arm was hit by Napoleon from behind just as he pulled the trigger and his aim was thrown off.  The bullet hit Hogan in the left shoulder and threw him back to the floor just as he had started to get up from beneath a stunned Illya.

            Freiberger turned his attention towards Napoleon for an instant to try and get his advantage back.  He started to fire at the girl.  "I'll have my vengeance one way or another!"

            Napoleon interposed himself between the man and the girl.  He took several shots in his vest, one in his right arm when he tried to pull out his own weapon, but managed to remain standing by grabbing the door frame with his left hand.  The man started to raise the gun to fire at his head.

  
            This gave Karla the time she needed to act.  She quickly squatted down, pulled up the hem of her blue-green aloha dress just enough that she could pull her SS dagger from its sheath, then stood while Freiberger's attention was still directed towards Napoleon and getting his hostage back.  Steve watched with amazement as she pulled the dagger from its sheath, headed across the room but said nothing, only observed what happened next.  If he said anything, there would be a massacre here.

            After Hogan had been hit by the bullet, Karla was determined that this would be settled here if it was the last thing she did.  She taunted Freiberger in German, "Rudolf! I'm here, come and get me!"

            Hearing his first name and his native language spoken threw Freiberger off guard.  He turned back towards Karla and away from Napoleon and her daughter.  She took two more steps and thrust the dagger into his right shoulder.

            "You BITCH!!!" He dropped the gun and howled as the dagger was buried to almost to its hilt in his shoulder.  He swung his left fist at her and connected with her jaw.  She staggered back and fell over the chair.

            Napoleon managed to pull out his gun and shot several sleep darts into Freiberger.  He collapsed to the floor, asleep.  Karla closed her eyes in relief as she slowly sat up, rubbed her jaw, then stood, crossed the room and kneeled to check Hogan's wound.

  
  


            McGarrett slowly pulled a walkie-talkie out of his jacket pocket and called Chin in the street below.

            "Chin, get a couple of ambulances here.  There are several wounded people up here," Steve said hoarsely.

            "Steve, are you all right?" came Chin's voice over the walkie-talkie speaker.

            "I'll survive.  I took a bullet in my right shoulder.  Check for Wo Fat.  I think he may have tried to escape.  Arrest his men in the lobby, if you can, then bring a couple of stretchers up here."

            Shortly, the Chinese men previously stationed in the lobby were arrested as they had congregated near the pool by Wo Fat's orders and had their weapons out of reach when the men from HPD arrived on the scene.  Duke and Chin checked the area for Wo Fat, but didn't find him.  By this time, the ambulances had arrived and Chin accompanied the ambulance attendants to suite 1775.

            Napoleon brought young Karla into the suite after he had managed to untie her and removed the gag from her mouth, she was safe and sound.  Illya had dressed McGarrett's wound and was now working on Hogan's.  Karla saw her daughter being released by Napoleon and was still on her knees as her child saw her and ran to her with a cry of "Mom!"

            "Are you all right? Did that man hurt you?" Karla asked as tears of relief welled up in her eyes as she held her daughter tightly to her.

            "Yes, I'm all right.  No, he didn't hurt me, but he meant to take you and dad away from me forever!" young Karla exclaimed as she hugged her mother tightly.  "It would have hurt me more than anything else in the world had he succeeded."  She then saw Hogan lying on the floor and asked, "Will dad be all right?"

            Karla turned and looked at Hogan, whose wound was being tended to by Illya. "Yes, Uncle Illya is taking care of your father."

            Outwardly, Illya ignored this, but inwardly, he smiled.  Then, Napoleon asked sarcastically, "Uncle Illya??? Did I miss something?"

            "Yes, Napoleon, you did," Karla responded, then laughed.

            By then, the stretcher had arrived.  As Chin entered the room, he looked for Steve, "Steve! My God, it looks like there's been a massacre in here!"

            "Not quite, Chin.  I think there would have been if Karla hadn't gotten Freiberger disarmed, though."

            Steve noticed her rubbing her jaw.  "Speaking of that, are you all right?"

            Karla nodded.  "Yes.  All I'll need is an ice pack for my jaw.  I'm fortunate that he wasn't ten years younger, he probably would have hit me much harder."

            Chin looked over to where Freiberger lay and saw the dagger protruding from his shoulder, then at Karla, who was still holding her daughter.

  
            Karla released her daughter who went over to Hogan.  She walked over and retrieved her dagger from the sleeping body of Rudolf Freiberger, rinsed it, dried it with a towel and started to return it to its sheath.  The ambulance attendant covered the wound when the weapon was removed.  She almost pitied Freiberger, but knew that to him, this had been the right, just and honorable thing for him to do, avenge his wife's and brother's betrayal and ultimately, their deaths.  She looked at the blade she held and considered what the engraved phrase meant to her now.

            "My loyalty is with my family now," Karla whispered out loud.

            Napoleon gently put his hand on her right shoulder, interrupting her thoughts and said quietly, "Come on. They're ready to take Steve, Hogan and this one to the hospital.  That's one mean looking dagger you've got there."

            "Yes, it is," whispered Karla in reply.

            "You sound as though you are mocking it," Napoleon commented.

            "No.  I was considering what this phrase once meant to me and what it means to me now," Karla replied.

            He looked at the blade. "I'm afraid that I know more Russian than German. What does it say?"

            Karla replied, "'My honor is loyalty'."

            "Rather a profound statement," commented Napoleon.

            "Yes.  Then and now."  Karla leaned down, pulled up her skirt slightly and replaced the dagger to its sheath.  They then headed for the door of the suite.

            Chin Ho Kelly escorted Karla, her daughter, Napoleon and Illya to the front of the hotel where the ambulances were waiting.  They climbed into Steve's car and followed the ambulances to the hospital.  Upon their arrival, the bullets were removed from Hogan and Steve and both were put in the same room to recover with a police guard inside and outside of it.  The prisoner's wound was treated and stitched closed.  The bullet in Napoleon's arm was also removed.  His arm was now in a sling so he couldn't disturb the healing wound.

            They all waited in the room for Hogan and McGarrett to regain consciousness after their brief surgeries.  The doctors had given them all an anesthetic while removing the bullets. Napoleon woke first in the next room and Illya was waiting there for him.  In the next room, Karla sat in a chair with an ice pack on her jaw.

            The girl went over to the bed where her father lie and gently grasped his right hand.  Just then, his eyes fluttered open.  She noticed this and exclaimed, "Dad!"

            On hearing this, Karla stood and went over to the bed.  Hogan had regained consciousness; he saw his wife and daughter standing next to the bed, both alive and he was happy.  He gently squeezed his daughter's hand.

            "What happened to you?" Hogan asked.

            "Freiberger punched me after I stabbed him in the shoulder.  I'll survive," Karla replied.

            "You what?!" asked Hogan, incredulous.

            "You heard me," replied Karla.

            "Oh well.  I'm thankful you're both all right," Hogan said quietly.

            "Thank Napoleon and Illya for being in our room instead of on the street below with the rest of the hotel guests," said Karla.

            "It's good to see you in one piece, Hogan," Illya said.

            "It's good to be in one piece, Illya," Hogan replied, then closed his eyes to sleep.

            The doctor came over, checked his vital signs and said, "He needs some rest.  You can come back tomorrow.  You need to rest too."

            "All right, doctor," Karla replied quietly, then smoothed back the lock of hair that had strayed onto Hogan's forehead and leaned over and gently kissed his forehead.

            Shortly, Steve McGarrett woke.  Chin stood and went to speak with him briefly.  The doctors didn't want these patients to be disturbed for very long and were ready to shoo the visitors away if necessary.

            "Steve, what happened?" Chin asked.

            McGarrett replied, "I entered the room first and Freiberger shot me in the shoulder.  He was obviously expecting only Karla to be coming through that door.  It would appear that Wo Fat double crossed him by letting Hogan and me go up as well.  Speaking of Wo Fat, did we catch him?"

            "No, Steve. But did you honestly expect to?" asked Chin.

            "I guess not.  He's a slithering snake and those are very hard to catch.  But one day, we'll catch him."

            By this time, Karla and her daughter were standing next to Chin.  "What did you think you were doing? Where did you get that dagger?" Steve asked Karla as he remembered seeing her stab Freiberger.  It caused him to drop his gun, thus allowing Napoleon to shoot him with sleep darts.

            "It's from half a world away and a lifetime ago," Karla replied.  That told Steve that it was hers from the SS.  He too drifted off to sleep.  The doctor then saw the visitors to the hallway.

            "They'll be all right.  I've ordered policemen to watch the inside and outside of the rooms with Hogan and Steve as well as the prisoner," Chin said.  "Can I give you a ride back to your hotel?" he asked Illya and Karla as they left the hospital and walked to the car.

            "Yes, thanks.  Will we need to remain in Hawaii for a while?" Karla asked when they were situated in the back seat.

            "Yes, we'll need your statements when you've had a chance to get rested as well as finding out about what has been going on in England while you've been away.  There's also the matter of the Interpol warrant for your husband's arrest that will need to be settled," Chin replied.

            "Would you consider staying in our suite tonight? We'd feel safer if there was someone else there," Karla asked Illya.

            "Yes.  I'll be happy to.  I don't have a family, but I understand that you've gone through quite a lot recently," Illya replied quietly.

            He saw the grateful look in Karla Hogan's eyes as she looked over at her daughter who had fallen asleep with her head on Illya's shoulder as she sat in his lap shortly after they had gotten into the Five-O man's car.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *


	6. A Taste of Vengeance Part 6

A Taste of Vengeance – Part 6

By Diane Maher

            Later, after having dropped everyone off at the Ilikai, Chin returned to the Five-O office.  There was a note on Steve's desk from the Governor.  He wanted to speak to the head of Five-O as soon as possible.  Despite the hour, when Chin called the Governor's residence, he was still awake.  Chin gave him a report of the events of the last week.  It had been a crazy week thus far, he noted when he finished his brief oral report to the Governor.

            "Please keep me informed during the investigation, Chin," the Governor said.

            "Yes sir.  Good night," Chin replied.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Over the next few days, Napoleon, Steve and Hogan were released from the hospital.  Rudolf Freiberger had been released and was being held over at HPD, pending his questioning.  Steve had a feeling that since Freiberger had been betrayed by Wo Fat, that he would be more than happy to give him full details about the Chinese agent's activities with regards to this incident.

            During their investigation over the next several days, they found that Freiberger had a son currently living in West Germany.  McGarrett obtained help from Interpol to have a search made of this man's residence there.  They found a letter that Freiberger had sent to his son which explained his actions.  McGarrett read one copy of the letter, which had been translated from German to English.  It gave the details of all that had been done to try and ruin both Robert and Karla Hogan and the reasons why.  When Steve showed Karla a copy of the original letter written in German several days later in his office, she realized just how much Freiberger truly hated her and blamed her for the death of his wife and brother.

            Karla looked at Steve and said, "What's done is done.  He will blame me for it as long as he lives; I have no doubt about that."

            "Freiberger will be in prison for the rest of his life for the deeds that he ordered done here and did himself in England and in Europe.  I spoke with Interpol and one of their men is here in the outer office now," McGarrett said.

            Hogan looked at Karla with a worried expression on his face, then at the door as it opened.  Now, he had to deal with the fact that Interpol wanted him.

            The man who entered asked, "Steve McGarrett?"

            Steve stood and replied, "I'm Steve McGarrett."

            "Due to your investigation, the arrest of Rudolf Freiberger, along with the evidence uncovered in West Germany, plus the additional information provided by the head of MI-6, Robert Edward Hogan is no longer a fugitive wanted by Interpol," the Interpol man said as he noticed the presence of Hogan sitting in the chair in front of McGarrett's desk. "You are free to return to England at any time you wish."

            "Thank you," Hogan said as closed his eyes for a moment and a relieved look came over his face as the Interpol man tore up his wanted poster, then left.

            "What about me?" Karla asked as she turned back to face McGarrett.  "Am I free to go or am I under arrest for the murders committed here?"

            "We found out about the two weapons stolen from you and your husband while your family vacationed on Kauai in 1955 and suspect that the gun used in the murder here is one of those same weapons.  Also, the gun used in the murders in Europe and England is suspected to be one of them as well.  We checked out the exact time your plane arrived and compared it with the estimated time of the murders at the base," began McGarrett.

            "And?" prompted Karla.

            "Napoleon and Illya met you as you came off the plane, corroborated the time of your arrival and from there to the base, and you were with them all the time.  We also checked with the London police who informed us that you had reported a dagger matching the one found in the other victim was stolen from your residence a week prior to your arrival here.  There's no possible way that you could have killed these two people.  You are free to go as well."

            Karla was so relieved at hearing that, she grinned and replied in her native German, "Danke, Herr McGarrett."

            "If there's nothing else, we would like to go home.  It's been an exhausting week," Hogan said as he and Karla stood to leave the office.

            Steve nodded once.  "I'll bet.  I'll have Chin take you back to your hotel.  Do you need anything else?"

            "No, Napoleon and Illya will be accompanying us as far as New York, but thanks."  Hogan held out his right hand.  "Thanks for everything."

            Steve shook Hogan's hand, "You're welcome.  Aloha."

            "Aloha," Hogan replied.

            The couple then turned and went to the outer office, where their daughter was talking to May, Steve's secretary, at her desk.

            "Is she bothering you?" Karla asked.

            "No.  She's simply adorable," said May.

            "Come, Karla, it's time to go," Karla replied.  As she held out her hand, her daughter walked over to her and the three of them left the Five-O office.

            Chin noticed May's wistful look after the family left the room.  She had never been married and had no children of her own. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

            "Yes, Chin.  She is," May replied sadly.  It was times like this that she regretted not having children, then, the phone rang and she was back to business as usual.  He followed and took the Hogans back to their hotel.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Later, on the flight from Los Angeles to New York, as most of the passengers, including Napoleon and Illya, were asleep, Hogan whispered to Karla in German, "Why don't we surprise Napoleon and Illya by dropping by their office before we leave for home the day after tomorrow?"

            "I think that would be a nice surprise.  Speaking of surprises, I hope your parents aren't too surprised by our sudden appearance," Karla replied, also in German.

            "I hope so, too."  Hogan knew that his parents always enjoyed seeing any of their grandchildren under any circumstances.

            Hogan looked over at Karla a minute later and saw that both she and their daughter were sound asleep.  As he looked at his wife, he remembered her initial fear of visiting his family.  At the time, the war had only been over for just under a year and there was a lot of anti-German sentiment, in England, Europe and America.  A month prior to their wedding, he had returned home to tell them about his upcoming marriage. They asked about her and he told them that she was a refugee.  Only his sister Abby knew the truth.  At first, they were stunned at the thought of him marrying a German, but one who had been a refugee, had really surprised them.  He assured them that he truly loved this woman and this had eased their fears slightly.

            The real test had been the first face-to-face meeting which didn't occur until several months after they were married and she was expecting their first child.  After all, they were still his parents and would be this child's only living grandparents.  Talking to them on the phone had been easy enough for both her and them, as the Atlantic Ocean separated them.  They got to know Karla during the week they came to visit and realized that she wasn't a horrendous person because she was German and they accepted her.  She had been immensely relieved when he had told her this the second night they were there because she had been nervous as well.

            Upon their arrival at the New York airport the next morning, Hogan contacted his parents, informed them of where they were and how long they would be there.  An hour later, they arrived at the train station in Bridgeport, Connecticut, where they were waiting for them.  They spent the day with them and early the next morning, Hogan and his family left once again for New York, this time, to visit Napoleon and Illya at UNCLE headquarters before leaving for England later that morning.

            When they entered Del Floria's tailor shop, young Karla asked, "Where's Illya?"

            Hogan asked the man behind the pressing machine, "Excuse me, we're looking for either Napoleon Solo or Illya Kuryakin."

            As they looked around, the receptionist noticed the visitors waiting in the shop on her monitor.  She called Mr. Waverly to look at the monitor in his office.  He recognized the MI-6 agents and told her to contact Del Floria to allow them to enter.  Shortly, they arrived at her desk.  She gave the three of them visitor badges and indicated for them to walk down the hall to the elevator.  When the elevator stopped, they walked down the hall until they arrived at Lisa Rogers' desk.

            Lisa asked, "May I ask whom you are here to visit?"

            "We're looking for Napoleon Solo or Illya Kuryakin," Hogan replied.

            At that instant, Mr. Waverly came out of his office. "Well, to what do we owe the honor of your visit?" he asked with a hint of a smile as he escorted them into his office.

            "We wanted to surprise Napoleon and Illya before we return home," Karla replied.

            "You'll certainly do that! I'll have my secretary Lisa inform them to report to my office on their arrival.  You can wait for them here and have some coffee and donuts if you like."

            "Thank you," Hogan replied.  There was coffee, milk and donuts on the tray on the table.  Hogan poured two cups of coffee and one cup of milk, before sitting between his wife and daughter at the large conference table in the office.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Mr. Waverly briefly left the office and said, "Lisa, don't say anything about our visitors.  They wish to surprise Mister Solo and Mister Kuryakin."

            "Yes sir," Lisa replied with a hint of a mischievous smile.  "I'll go and inform them now.  They just arrived and headed straight for their office."

            Lisa went to the office that Napoleon and Illya shared and entered.

            "Good morning, Lisa," Illya said good-naturedly.

            "Good morning, Illya," Lisa replied.  She then looked at Napoleon, who had a glum look on his face, "What's eating him?" she asked.

            Illya chuckled, and then replied, "He's upset that I'm 'Uncle' Illya and he's not 'Uncle' Napoleon."

            "I am not!" Napoleon exclaimed indignantly, then changed his mind, "Yes, I guess I am."

            "Oh."  She assumed it was a private joke between them.  "Well, Mr. Waverly wants both of you in his office right away."

            They stood and followed her to his office.  As they entered and saw who was there, each had shocked looks on their faces.

            "What are you doing here?" Napoleon asked Hogan.

            "We were visiting with my family in Bridgeport and we decided to visit you here before we left to return to England later this morning," Hogan replied with a smile.

            Suddenly, Illya had a young girl charging towards him.  "Uncle Illya! It's good to see you again!" young Karla exclaimed as Illya squatted down and she hugged him.

            "I should be jealous," Hogan commented with a smile.  "She seems to have taken a liking to you, Illya."

            "Um, yes. I see that."  Illya felt immensely uncomfortable and Napoleon had that look on his face again.  Illya knew that he would never live this down if it got out of this office.  Mr. Waverly smiled.

            Karla whispered in Illya's ear, "Let go of me so I can go give Uncle Napoleon a hug."

            Illya suddenly had the biggest smile on his face, "Okay," he replied and then let her go.  She went over to Napoleon and motioned for him to come close to her.  When he did, she gave him a hug.  The look on Napoleon's face made Illya wish he had a camera.  Come to think of it, I do! One of those subminiature ones, he thought devilishly.  He quickly pulled out the camera from his pocket and snapped off several shots without his partner noticing.

            "Thank you for saving me from that mean old man in Hawaii, Uncle Napoleon," Karla said.

            "You're welcome, Karla.  You're a brave young lady, did you know that?" Napoleon said, suddenly embarrassed, and then released her.

            She blushed at that comment, but nodded her head anyway.  She went over to where Hogan was sitting and gave him a big hug to show that she wasn't playing favorites.  "I figured that if I didn't hug you too, dad, you might get jealous."

            Hogan and everyone else laughed at that.  He hugged her and said, "No, Karla, I won't get jealous."

*           *           *           *           *           *           *

            They left to return to the airport shortly after this and later that night, they were back at their home in London.  When the mail arrived the next day, there was a letter for Hogan from New York and a box for Karla from Honolulu.  When she opened it later that night, she found the stolen dagger along with a note. It read:

_We cleaned this up after doing all of the required tests and photographing of it for our records.  When we spoke to the London police, it was found to have been stolen from your residence and matched all the records you provided to them.  I thought that since we were finished with it, it should be returned to its rightful owner._

_Steve __McGarrett__, __Hawaii__ Five-O_

            "What is it, love?" Hogan asked.

            "McGarrett returned the dagger that was stolen from here.  There's a p.s. at the end of the note," Karla replied.

            "What does it say?"

            "It says that Freiberger has been extradited by the British authorities to be tried for the murders of the six MI-6 agents he confessed to.  Plus, Alastair made arrangements for the copy of my old file to be sent to him."

            "I suppose that now it's Freiberger's turn to pay for his crimes," Hogan commented as they went downstairs to replace the dagger back to its place in the case, which they had had repaired before they left for Hawaii.

            Karla nodded. "I'm just glad our family is safe."

            "Thanks to the work of many people, our lives and those of our children are safe," Hogan said quietly as he took her in his arms and kissed her tenderly.

            "Yes, I'm very grateful to them as well," Karla responded when they separated.  "What's in the envelope you got from New York?"

            "I don't know."  Hogan opened it and there were several pictures of their daughter hugging Napoleon.  There was also a note from Illya:

_I thought you might like a memento of your trip to UNCLE headquarters.  Besides, it's blackmail for me to use on Napoleon in the future.  If he thinks he can get rid of all of the copies of this picture I had made, he's sadly mistaken, especially if you have several over there._

_Illya Kuryakin_

            Hogan laughed at the note and the expression on Napoleon's face in the picture and showed it to Karla.  Napoleon was certainly embarrassed.  Illya would never let him live it down.  They could almost hear Illya laughing with that thought as they finished reading the note.

            That night, they checked that everything in their house was secure, all the doors and windows especially as they prepared to go upstairs.  They then checked their children's rooms as they went down the hall to their room.  Everyone was safe and secure.  As they entered their bedroom, Karla sighed in relief.

            "What is it?" Hogan asked.

            "Nothing, it's just good to be home again.  I'm ready for a good night's sleep in our own bed."

            "Yeah, me too," Hogan replied.


End file.
